What is Love?
by Mrscage
Summary: It's an Albert and Candy fiction that starts at the end of the manga... I keep changing my penname, don't mind! the 4th chapter is written by a friend of mine Cahaaz, all the other chapters are written by me...
1. Chapter 1

"**What is love?"**

(Right after the last page of the manga, when Candy runs to Albert's arms… )

"_Candy... How beautiful and strong she is… I'm holding her in my arms.. yet… it feels like she is far away. How many times did I hold her so tight and how many times the words came to my mind but I couldn't speak them out loud. Will she ever realize that I can't be just her friend, that there are much more feelings in my heart and my body for her? Why she doesn't see me as a man? Sometimes, when she holds me so tight, I want to take her lips and kiss her like she has never been kissed before… Did Terry kissed her? I wonder how far did they go… Oh Candy, if you knew what you are doing to me… I can't keep holding you in my arms and act like a friend…I'm a man Candy! I'm a man who is in love with you, open your eyes and see it... " _

- I think we should go Candy, everybody is waiting for us, said Albert leaving Candy's arms, and trying to sound as calm as he could, it was hard to speak always with that calm and reassuring voice while fire was burning through his veins.

-I can't believe that you are also my Prince, Albert! You were always there for me, first Albert, then Uncle William and now my prince…

" _Stop calling me my prince Candy… it gives me hope." _

-Stop calling me prince, I was just a boy who saw a little girl crying, I'm not a prince

- Yes, you are, you are my prince… my angel, said Candy and started to cry

" _Please don't cry, your tears… they break my heart, I would do anything just to see your eyes smiling… please don't cry my love"_

- Hey, don't cry Candy, you're much prettier when you smile

Candy smiled and said:

- I'm sorry, I was crying of joy, I never thought that I could be happy again… After our break up with Terry…

" _Terry again… she loves him Albert! Stop raising your hopes, you're only a friend for her, nothing more."_

- I know, little one… I know. You didn't deserve all the pain and separations you had in your life, you deserve happiness, you deserve love.

- Love?. I bring only sadness and pain to the people I love. Anthony… died. Terry… I will never love again Albert, never!

"_Never?!… never?…why don't you take a knife and stab it in my heart?"_

- Don't say so Candy, you are young, you have all your life in front of you, you will love again, you will find happiness, trust me.

- I trust you Albert… I always trusted you but I don't want to love again.

"_Stop hurting me Candy…" _

- Let's not talk about this now, come on we should go, everything must be ready by now

They went to Pony Home and talked, laughed, had good time together with Archie, Annie, Patty, Sister Maria and Miss Pony. Everybody seemed to be happy, as if Stear never died, as if Candy never was heartbroken, as if Albert wasn't feeling such a love that was killing him to keep it in, as if… In fact, they were all faking happiness.

When the night fell and they were all getting ready to leave, Albert went to talk to Candy one more time to convince her to come live with him at the mansion.

- Are you sure you want to stay here? Why don't you live with me?

- Pony Home is the only place that I can call home, Albert, I want to stay here.

- But my home is yours too.

- I don't think that I could be happy there… I need to take some time, away from everything. I'm so tired Albert…

- I understand how you feel… I wish I could leave everything and travel again.

- But you can't, can you? You have responsabilities as Great Uncle William…

- Yes I do… but I really could use some free time too… it all happened so fast, I wasn't planning to appear in public so soon.

- It's all because of me! You had to come and annul my engagement with Neal. You had to leave your free life for me

- Candy… don't you know that I could do anything for you? Said Albert looking into her eyes with such a powerful glance that Candy felt her knees shaking without understanding why.

- Thank you Albert, she managed to say, for being always here for me

- Good night Candy he said, kising her on the cheek

- Good night, she said, blushing without realizing it.

Albert left and Candy went to bed but she couldn't sleep as she used to do right after putting her head on the pillow. She was so tired, not because of that day but because all that she had been throught for the last year. She remembered all those painful memories one by one and finally fell asleep. She saw Terry in her dream, as she used to do since the first day that she met him. They were by the side of the lake where Terry kissed her for the first and the last time. In her dream also, they were dancing and Terry stopped suddenly, then he took her in his arms and kissed her, gently…on contrary to what happened in the real life, in her dream Candy let him kiss her. She responded to the kiss, when she opened her eyes, she found Albert in front of her, she was kissing Albert not Terry! Albert was looking into her eyes with love, he leaned and kissed her again and he gently took her in his arms, made her lay down without letting her lips go. Candy realized what was going to happen, she said to herself that they shouldn't make love, that it was immoral, that she was in love with Terry but she couldn't stop, she didn't want to… Albert took off her clothes and kissed every part of her body when she woke up from the dream.

_" What's happening to me?… this is the first time that I dream of something like this… and with Albert! Oh my God, how could I dream of __**it**__… with __**him**__?"_ She was mad to herself, she never dreamed of making love until then and dreaming of it made her ashamed, dreaming of it with Albert was even worse. She got up from the bed and looked out of the window, the sun was already shining, the kids were having breakfast outside. _" I was supposed to prepare the breakfast, what time it is? Ten! Oh my God did I sleep that much?I have to take a shower and start the day, how will I forget that dream?! I hope Albert won't come to see me today, I won't be able to look at his face" _

Albert was still sleeping, he couldn't sleep until 3 of the morning and finally when he found sleep he was dreaming of Candy. He woke up from the dream very uncomfortable_" I think about her all the time that I'm awake and I dream about her whenever I sleep…Will this love go away one day? And look at what dreaming of her did to you Albert! Now will you satisfy yourself like a teenager or will you be a man and go to see the girls that you used to have" _Before falling in love with Candy, Albert had a lot of girls, there wasn't any girl who could say no to him and he took the advantages of it. But it was "before" Candy… He fell in love with that little, blond, freckled nurse the day that she came in his room at the hospital while he was amnesic, then he started to live with her but he couldn't confess his love to her, she was so madly in love with Terry. When his memory came back, he realized that he was in love with his adoptive daughter and decided to leave. He knew that if he kept living with her he might do things that he could regret. Then he met Terry drunk and devastated. He decided to make them meet, he tought that if they see each other, they would be together again. He wanted to see Candy happy so much that he was ready to give up on her forever, as long as she was with the man she loved… Terry. But things didn't go as he hoped for, Candy left without talking to Terry and Terry went back to Susanna. Seeing Candy heartbroken was so difficult for Albert but when she ran to his arms yesterday at Pony Hill, he got hopes… _"Maybe",_ he thought, _"maybe she could love me one day."_

He was planning to meet Candy that day too but he said to himself that they both needed some time alone… He should let her grieve for her friends, for her love, for her past. and he needed to forget her, to let her out of his mind or he was going to be crazy. Didn't she tell him that she was "never" going to fall in love again. She always saw him as a friend maybe even as family and Albert decided to stop torturing himself with this impossible love. He left for the city to have some fun with an old friend that he used to know. She was glad to see Albert and she gave him what he was looking for.

Candy waited the whole day for Albert to come but he didn't show up. _"I thought that he would come… but I guess he had other things to do. And I'm glad that he didn't come, I couldn't face him after that dream that I had!" _


	2. Chapter 2

-William! You can't be serious! Said Aunt Elroy really furious about the news that Albert had just told him

-I'm affraid I am, said Albert with his usual calm voice.

-But only five months ago you announced that you were Uncle William and you can't leave like that!

-I will come back as soon as I can but my decision is made, I didn't come to ask your permission but to inform you that I was leaving. I'm taking Georges with me.

-What are you going to do in Sao Paulo? Asked aunt Elroy who realized that she didn't have any right nor authority on him. He was THE Uncle William, the head of the family, his decisions were out of her reach.

-Some business... answered Albert who was getting impatient and didn't want to keep talking to her.

-When will you be back? Asked Aunt Elroy, not willing to accept the defeat

-I'll let you know, I have some instructions that I would like you to follow while I'm away. First of all don't let Sarah and her mean children to come near. They should stay where they are

-But don't you think that their punishment was really severe, they're in Florida waiting for your letter to let them come back

-They can wait as long as they want, that won't happen! Said Albert, seing his blue eyes sparkling with anger, Aunt Elroy decided to wait a little bit more before telling them that they could come.

-And, added Albert, althought Candy is living in Pony Home and doesn't want to come here, if she ever decides to live here, I want you to welcome her and prepare her the room that she would choose

-But William! Tried to protest Aunt Elroy

-As the head of the Family Andrew, I want to remind you that my decisions are not to be discussed, said Albert, I hope that it's clear enough

-Yes, said Aunt Elroy between her teeth.

-There is enough money in the safe and if you need more money for anything, just let me know.

-I will... When are you leaving?

-Tomorrow morning. Good day... He said and left her.

Aunt Elroy was looking at him leaving, she never thought that William Albert Andrew's come back would be that way, she was used to have all the power in all the decisions while young William was travelling the world, but now that he was back, he didn't intend to transfer any of his powers to her. _"And he dares to tell me to prepare a room for Candy! I'm tired of this girl, as if killing Anthony wasn't enough, she humiliated us in front of all those people in her engagement. Instead of being grateful that we were thinking that she was good enough for Neal, she made William come and send them away... But if William thinks that I will let him, he's wrong. That girl can never come to my house! And he leaves all his duties just like that, one more time! I will tell to Sarah that they can come back... God knows when William will decide to come back from his trip" _

After leaving Aunt Elroy and closing the door behind, Albert open the first button of his shirt _" That old hag! I hope that she won't try to do something while I will be away..."_ He was going to say good bye to Candy so he took his car and ride it slowly... thinking about the words that he was going to tell her. He was so nervous that he was going to see her again. After that day at Pony Home he decided to avoid her, so he sent her a few letters telling that he had a lot of things to do as the head of the Family Andrew, that he didn't have time to go to see her althought he wanted to. In fact he wanted to see her more than anything in the world, every morning he had to fight with himself not to run to her side. But he decided that it was best for them that way. She needed time, her wounds were still fresh and the last thing that she needed was an uncle in love with her. Albert was decided to bury his feelings but for the first time in his life he wasn't able to keep a decision that he made. "_It's been almost five months since I didn't see her beautiful face and I can't get her of my mind… Five months passed and nothing changed my feelings for her, how much time do I need?" _

He arrived to Pony Home and was going to knock on the door, he was still trying to find the words to tell her, when, to his big surprise, the door opened and Candy jumped to his neck calling his name " Albert!!!"… he didn't know what to do, he held her as tight as he could and smelled her perfume, her head was on his chest and it was so good to hold her that way . Albert realized that there wasn't any pleasure that any woman can give him more than the pleasure of holding Candy in his arms. He didn't want to let her go and didn't want to think about anything. He didn't see her since five damn months! After all the torture that he had been through he needed this moment to last forever…

Candy realized that this hug was taking more time than usual, she wondered if there was something wrong.

-Albert, she said, are you alright? Did something bad happened?

_"What?… something bad?…"_

-What?… something bad?

-Yes, you are holding me so tight and you don't let me go.

_" Oh… and it made you think that there must be something wrong?… I can't hold you tight and enjoy it so much that I can't let you go?"_

-Sorry… Candy, I didn't realize. So an old friend can't miss you after five months?

-Are you kidding? I missed you so much that I ran to open the door when I saw you coming and jumped into your arms

-Oh, you saw me coming?

-Yes I was watching out the window, as there is no one here, I was having a cup of tea…

"_What you mean? No one is here? Are we alone?"_

-No one is here? Where the kids, Sister Maria, Miss Pony?

-They went to the city, Miss Pony is going to buy them some clothes and toys with the money that you generously gave them. The kids were so happy! Thank you so much Albert!

-You're welcome Candy, it's not enough, I should have done more for them… Tell me why didn't you go with them?

-I guess I caught a little bit cold…I feel tired.

-Really? Oh.. well if you invite me in I can make you some soup

-Oh sorry Albert, please come in! I was so happy to see you that I didn't realize that we were standing at the door, silly me, she said smiling and winked at him.

Albert took off his jacket and went directly to the kitchen.

-You don't have to do this, said Candy

- I don't… but I want to! Look at you, you lost weight since the last time that I saw you! I have to take care of you, you were not like that when we were living together…

-Really? I lost that much weight? Am I too ugly?

_" Ugly?… you are the most beautiful thing in world… you became a real woman Candy, how I wish I could…"_

-You didn't answer me… said Candy interrupting Albert's thoughts, what were you thinking?

Albert didn't know what to say,

-Well, he said, I was thinking that I should put some more salt in the soup

-That means that I'm ugly?

-Ugly?…, Albert looked at Candy from her head to her toes… well, you look better without the ponytails! He said

-Did you notice? I decided to make a change with my hair… I didn't want to look like a child anymore

-Believe me you don't look like a child at all… said Albert with a sensual voice that he regretted right after saying it, he was hoping that Candy didn't realize the true meaning of his words.

Candy was smiling at him as if she had no clue about his feelings, he felt relieved. They sat and talked, mostly it was Candy who was talking, she was telling him about her life in Pony Home and Albert was listening to her without taking his eyes of her. When Albert realized that it was almost dark, he got up and said:

-Candy… the reason that I came here today was to say you good bye

-Good bye? Are you leaving?

-Yes, I'm going to Sao Paolo, now that I put things in order here, I thought I could use some time away.

_" And forget about you… as if it was possible!"_

-But, said Candy, you didn't come to see me for months and when you come it is to announce me that you're leaving?

- Yes, I need to go…

_"Please tell me to stay, please tell me that you need me" _

- But if you need me I could stay Candy…

- No… I will be fine, I don't want to stop you, I understand how you feel. You need to get away

_" Why you don't ask me to stay?… If I was Terry… you would beg me to stay… stop torturing yourself Albert!"_

- Al right then… What do you want me to bring for you?

- Oh… I don't know, anything from there would make me happy! I've never been to that place…

_" We could run away if you want, I could take you now, we could travel the world together… you and me"_

- I can take you with me if you want!

- Thank you… but I can't, I have responsabilities here

- I know.. you're right. Well… good bye Candy

- When are you leaving?

- Tomorrow morning.

- Have a good and safe trip Albert… and come back as soon as you can

_" Ask me to stay… ask me to stay… ask me to stay… ask me to stay…"_

-Is there anything else that you want to tell me?

-No…I hope you would have great time there and won't forget about us!

_" Forget about you! Yeah… as if it could ever happen! When I forgot everything… you were the only one that I couldn't forget… my heart will never forget about you Candy… it's hard to admit it but I can run as much I want… you will always be with me, I will always take you everywhere in my heart."_

-I will write to you… and please let me know if something happens. If you need anything…

-I will…

Albert held Candy in his arms as if it was the last time, he didn't care if she knew how he was feeling. He was leaving and didn't know when he was going to come back. He let Candy go, turned and left. He didn't look back once.

After Albert left, Candy was confused. She wasn't a child anymore, she recalled every words that Albert told her, every move that he made, the way he was looking at her… _"Can it be?… Could Albert be…"_

Oh my God! He is in love with me! She said blushing, it was flattering to think that a man like Albert could be in love with her. She liked the idea first, then _" What am I thinking? If he is in love with me… he must be suffering… and he is my friend, he means so much for me… How could I make him suffer and enjoy it??!!! I hope that I'm wrong, that he isn't in love with me…"_ she thought but she couldn't help smiling then she remembered that he was leaving the next morning. _" I will miss him so much, it was so good to spend the day with him, he was taking care of me, like he used to do, I wish we could live together again…I could cook for him and wait his return from his work. Then we could talk about our day, I could put my head on his shoulder and listen to him telling me a story from one of his trips, smelling his fresh perfume. It would be so good… living in Pony Home is good too but I wish I could live with Albert… What am I saying? I'm not a child anymore and he is a man… We can't live together! I should stop thinking about him…"_


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Albert's trip to Sao Paolo and the card that he sent to Candy from there was actually in the novels, I want to thank Lady Gato for the translation that her friend did for that card and for sharing it with us in candyterry forum…

" _Dear Candy..._

_I miss you... I thought that getting away for a while would help me to see things clrearer, and it did but I don't know if I should be glad to have found out the truth…I saw how powerful was my love for you and how useless was trying to forget about you."_

" _I can't write this letter, Did I totally loose my mind?!!!" _

- Are you writing to her?

- Georges… I didn't see you… yes I spent the whole morning trying to write to her

- I still think that you should go to talk to her…it's not easy to tell it all, in a simple letter

- I know… but what if she says that I'm a brother for her?

- It's a possibility…

- I guess I should be ready to hear that from her, but what if she doesn't want to see me anymore?

- It's a possibility too..

- You're not helping Georges!

- I know… but what I want to say is that you can not know her reaction if you don't tell her. Can I be honest?

- Of course… I told you my feelings for her, didn't I? I really need help, I don't know what I am going to do, she makes me feel things that I never felt before and I don't know how long I can pretend to be just a friend… it's not enough for me anymore!

- I knew you all your life… and this is the first time that I see you like that. You've always been so strong and self-controlled. I know that what you feel for her is so strong that hiding it tortures you. You have to talk to her, you have to tell her how you feel and take the risk that she wouldn't want to see you again…Running and hiding won't help you… It's been a month since you didn't see her, she is far away but tell me what you see when you close your eyes?

- Her face…

- You need her and you have to be completely honest with her. You have to face her…

- You're right but I don't want to rush her, it's still too early you don't know how much she loved Terry, but I do!

- But she can love again…

- I would give up on everything I have, just to know that what you are saying is true…

- She can also love someone else, if you don't tell her how you feel and take your chance…

- Someone else?! No! it can't be… I can't watch her being in love with someone else one more time… You don't know how it hurts…

- I don't know but I can guess.

- I will write her just a card for now, to tell her that everything is fine…

- Won't it be hard? You will hide your feelings again…

- Maybe… but I'm stronger than you think

- But if she knew your true feelings, if she knew that you want to marry her, she could want to marry you too and this is the best timing…

- Why? Because she would feel sorry for me? Or because I would make a good husband and she is alone, heartbroken?

- Does it matter? As long as she is with you?

- Of course it matters! I'm not that pathetic!!! If she ever wants to be with me it must be because she loves me … not because I love her, not because she feels sorry for me…

- But if you stay here, how could she fall in love with you?

- I don't know…

- Aren't we going back?

- Not yet… I know I have to face her but I'm just not ready.

Candy was in the kitchen washing the dishes when one of the kids came running to her :

- Boss… Boss!!! You have a letter!

- A letter? It must be from Albert!

She took the envelope and went to her room to read it in peace. " _Finally he wrote to me… I wonder if he wrote about his feelings…Did he miss me? When will he be back?"_ She opened it to find just a simple postcard in it. It was talking about… nothing… He was just saying how dusty and hot was the place and that Georges saying hello…He also added that he was going to come back soon and was planning to see her. "_What? Is that all?"_ said Candy disappointed, althought she didn't want to admit it, she was waiting for that letter since the last time she saw him. Since that day she thought a lot about him. Was he really in love with her? And what she was going to say if he ever opens up to her. She dreamed about it when she was alone in her room. Albert was going to tell her that he had something important to say, then he was going to look in her eyes and say: " _Candy… I love you and I want you to be my wife_" and her answer was ready : " _Albert… you mean so much to me and I really don't want to hurt you. I'm so honored by your proposition but I'm afraid I cannot accept it"_. Althought this was the answer she was planning to give when time would come, there were some strange feelings that she had since she realized that he was in love with her. She was sometimes daydreaming about how their life could be as a couple and was surprised to find out that she loved the idea.

Her days were always the same at Pony Home, she was getting up early, preparing the breakfast for the kids, then playing with them, reading them some stories and of course taking care of them when they were sick. She was enjoying this new life, it was peaceful, it was calm and safe and it was helping her a lot to forget all the bad memories and heartaches. But she was asking to herself if she was bored of this life… maybe that was why she was dreaming of her life with Albert.

Archie and Annie were coming to visit her time to time and Candy was praying for their happiness. "_I hope that you won't end up like Terry and me…"_ Her break up with Terry was still hurting her when she was remembering it but she knew that life was never as good nor as bad as we think and the ability of forgetting was one of the most precious gift that God gave us. She was slowly forgetting… She didn't know if she could open her heart once again, if she could love anybody as much as she loved Terry but her heart wasn't aching like before and that was giving her hope… And there was Albert, she didn't know what were her feelings for him, it was different from what she felt for Terry… That's why she couldn't explain to herself why she wasn't able to "not to think about Albert." " _Why… why he is always in my mind?"_ she was asking to herself but wasn't able to find an answer. And there were those dreams… it wasn't so often but sometimes she was seeing him in his dreams making love to her and she was enjoying it every time but she was waking up always ashamed and feeling bad.

-Candy! Was calling Sister Maria, Candy! Come to help us, the kite of Nick is stuck on the tree!

- I'm coming! She said, waking up from her thoughts, she went outside, climbed the tree and released the kite. " _It's been months since I didn't climb a tree! I forgot how good was being here"_ she thought, and decided to stay there a little bit more. While she was sitting there and enjoying the wind carresing her hair, she closed her eyes and smelled the fresh air… " _Freedom…"_ she said… She felt strong again and decided that life was going on, and hiding here like a little girl was good but wasn't what she needed, she had to face the world.

The evening she wrote a letter for Albert, it was talking about… nothing… like his card for her was. Her decision made she was able not to think about him, she was going to find herself a job in a hospital and start everything again. "_Candice White is coming back!!!"_ She said to herself before falling asleep. She started to look for a job the very next day and she was hired to the first hospital where she applied. They accepted her gladly and everybody was so nice to her… Candy didn't understand what made them like her that much, of course she didn't know that William Albert Andrew made some donations to the hospitals in the city and told them that he would be really disappointed if they wouldn't hire Candice White Andrew in case of she applied them for a job.

Albert always used his power to make Candy's life easier and gave her a hand when she needed, sometimes she knew about it, sometimes she didn't. Who knows how Candy's life would be if he wasn't there? Candy didn't like to think about it, she knew how bad it all could be ended without Albert, and Albert never thought about it, he was there for Candy because that was the only place where he wanted to be…

The days were passing by calmly, Candy was employed as a nurse and was working really hard, she moved to an appartement near to the hospital and was living alone. She was trying to be strong but living all alone wasn't easy . Sometimes she was feeling lonely , she was coming home and wishing she had someone to talk…, someone to keep her warm… someone to love her…someone to help her make it through the lonely and scary nights " _Oh… Albert… I missed you so much_" she said to herself not knowing that Albert missed her much more…

While Candy was trying to restart life from where she paused it, Albert was making his plans to come back. What he didn't know was that he wasn't the only one who was packing. Neal and Eliza were coming back from Florida after receiving Aunt Elroy's letter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ( written by cahaaz)

The morning was sunny and temperature was going high very quick. Humidity was high. Albert, was sweating heavily. He was not sure if it was Sao Paolo's weather or if it was his body catching a fever or something.

The image of Candy was everywhere he turned his head to. It was like he was in a vortex. His heart pumping blood so fast he thought at one moment his vessels will explode.

- I am going mad. I can not resist any longer! Albert was thinking while the pumping was more intense. He could easily hear his heart bit. Suddenly the heat changed into cold sweat. The emotion was extreme.

No, I can't resist no more!!! smashing a glass of water he had sitting on the large desk.

The smash brought Georges to the room!

-Are you ok? asked Georges looking at the glass broken in the middle of the room!

-No, I am not ok, Georges!. Please make the reservations to take the next ship to New York! We're going back to Chicago at once! -shouted Albert to the surprise of his trusty advisor.

-I will request the tickets immediately. -answered Georges and looking how much Albert was suffering. He opened his heart and now it was the time to show what was inside his soul.

-My suggestion is that you go outside and take fresh and cold orange juice. That will help you clear your thoughts

-I feel much better now, Georges. I am sorry I shouted at you. My fault!

-You have to control yourself. - Georges said, while picking up the large chunks of broken glass. If you cannot do that, I can tell you; you won't meet Miss Candy with a clear picture of what you are planning to say to her.

Well Georges, I will take some fresh air ther.

Georges was alone in the room and started thinking on how Albert was suffering.

- Oh, Albert!. I think I can understand the way you feel right now. It is a feeling so big that you cannot hide it. Said Georges approaching the window and looking at him.

It is like the first time I had the opportunity to conduct a conversation with Miss Candy on the way to England. She can get to the bottom of your soul with that lovely smile of hers!

Albert. You cannot play the fool with yourself. You have to take a decision. You better do it soon.

Meantime The Legans got the news from Aunt Elroy that they could be back to the Chicago. That Albert will be out of the country and who know until when.

-Eliza, Neal!! –shouted Mrs. Legan to the youngster. Are you ready to go back to Chicago?

.Yes, mother. –said Eliza with that particular grin thinking something for herself. Actually, I was thinking that we better spent some more time here in Florida during the winter time. It is perfect. Aunt Elroy will be happy to be here.

I better don't be back to Chicago. –Neal turning his back to his mother said with a cracking voice.  
But Neal, we have to . Aunt Elroy has done a lot for you and your sister.  
I will not be able to confront the people we know. After that presentation for the wedding.  
But Neal you are a strong man now!- Said Mrs. Legan reaching him and takeing him by the hand. You will see that people is not bad at you. That orphan!! Candy! She was the one that put you into shame!!

-But mother, Candy is no longer at the mansion in Chicago. She went on to live at that dirty Pony's home place!. Eww! I don't think she will have the face to show in the family circle again! –Eliza cried out loud.

That little tramp will know what the Legans can do to gain back their reputation!. I would love to see your father more pro-active but he's not interested at all. –Sarah with a change of voice and looking at his husband's portrait said to Eliza.

Your father will be few moths abroad in Europe reviewing the operation of the Bank branches so  
Lets' finish the packing and ask the chauffeur to takes us to the station. 

I will ask James to send an urgent telegram to Aunt Elroy indicating her that we are on our way back home!

And Neal, -Sarah speaking now with authority –you have to understand this is not the end of the world but the beginning of it! You are a Leagan and Leagans are not losers. You understand me?

Ye…..esss! mother!. I understand –Neal was terrified when her mother had those abrupt changes. He was just a coward that could not solve his own problems.

In that case. Let's go! Time is running, my dear children!!!

The morning was sunny and flowers were giving an splendid collage to the main entrance of Memorial Hospital.

The activity was the normal for a big city like Chicago. Some emergency cases but fortunately nothing that will put the personnel in an alarm situation.

Candy has been working hard as always. She made her rounds and was kind with the patients, she tried to as much as she could to have them in a happy mood. She continued reading stories to the sick children and read the newspaper to the adults.

At her lunch break, she went to sit on a bench close to a large garden surrounded by trees. The breeze coming from the lake was so fresh that Candy gave several deep breaths before opening his brown bag pulling out a sandwich.

- What a beautiful day! –She said to herself – I wonder how Albert is doing. It's been months since that letter . I miss him. I miss him a lot! And knowing that he loves me in a different way! Oh, my! Where are you, Albert!

- Miss Andrew! – A voice with authority came thundering from the other side of the garden. You forgot to send these analysis reports to Dr. Richards! The man in the distance was waving a large envelope.

I am coming! Responded Candy. –I have to be more concentrate at doing things. The people in this hospital is so kind to me that I cannot made silly mistakes. I don't want to lose this job!

Thank you, Robert. –Candy said with his melodic voice – I forgot to pick them up! I was a little distracted.

Well, Miss Andrew, you have to be more responsible on what you do. This analysis are very important and Dr. Richards wanted them once they were ready!

I apologize, Robert. It won't happen again. Promised.

Hum….I will see…..-responded the man in a low tone.

Gulp! That man reminds me of Flany. So strict!!

Well I will go and deliver the analysis. – Candy walked fast to the Doctor's office and thought –Dr, Richards is one of the best surgeons in the country. I would love to work on his team. I can learn a lot.

She stopped at the door of his office and knocked the door and opening it! Excuse me Dr. Richards. I have the analysis you had requested.

Dr, Richards was looking at some reports and answered a little distracted.

-Come in please, Miss……..

-Andrew, Candice White Andrew –replied Candy

-Oh yes, MIss Andrew! Please, have a seat.

-Thank you Dr. Richards but I rather be standing.

-That's fine.

-Miss Andrew, are you a relative of a Mr. William Andrew.

-Yes, I am his adopted daughter. Why?

- I was curios. –said the Doctor who was twenty eight years old but looked younger than that. You don't see that name very often unless you are in the high society circles.

- I am her adoptive daughter, yes, but that doesn't mean I frequent those social circles. Answered candy with a more serious voice.

- If that is the case, then the curiosity is over. Let's go back to work. –Dr. Richard told Candy.

Dr. Richards gave some instruction to be relayed to the personnel at the lab. And he asked candy to present a daily report of her activities and leave it on his desk.

Candy left but was intrigued on why Dr. Richards asked for a daily report. She was doing that already to the head nurse. But she will follow the orders from a superior.

After her switch was over, Candy headed to her apartment. At the front door there was the newspaper in the upper step. She picked it up and went inside her place.

After changing her cloths. She prepared some dinner. Chicken soup, a large bowl of green salad with grilled chicken and tea. Once she finished dinner, she sat on the sofa. Closing her eye she started to remember the days she spent with Albert in the tiny apartment not long ago.

- Albert!...she whispered. How I miss you! . Candy felt the need to cry.  
- Where are you? Why you are not near me anymore? Is that because I am now your adoptive daughter? What is happening?

The tears started to roll in her eyes. She wept for several minutes.

- If Albert wants to be apart from me, it is fine with me! I have to find my own happiness! – Candy took a handkerchief and dried the teardrops running on her face.

Candy grabbed a book from the coffee table and started to study. Suddenly she stopped and the question of Dr. Richard came to his head.

- Why Dr. Richard asked me if I was a member of the Andrew family? It is strange. I will try to find out more. Something does not fit here –she said closing the book and looking at a picture of the Rose garden from Lakewood.  
- Could it be possible that the Legans will try to convince the hospital to fire me as they did before. Could it be Neal and Eliza behind this.  
- Oh, Dear God, please don't let this happen again!

With that idea in mind, Candy decided to go to bed trying to forget that final thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

- William! What are you doing here?

- It's good to see you too Aunt Elroy, said Albert looking at the old woman who was apparently not happy to see him. _" I wonder what she did in my absence to be that uncomfortable to see me, hope that she didn't do anything to Candy"_

- Welcome back William, I'm sorry I was just surprised to see you. I didn't expect you until next month.

- What can I do? I missed my aunt and hurried up to come back earlier… said Albert with a mocking tone.

- Oh Uncle William! Said a familiar voice, Albert turned to see who she was when Eliza jumped into his arms; "Uncle William!!! I'm so happy to see you again… I missed you so much, thank you for inviting us"

"Eliza…" managed to say Albert and looked at Aunt Elroy with a glance cold as ice while trying to freed himself from Eliza's arms.

- Neal!!! Neal!!! Come here, Uncle William is back!!!! She yelled to the living room and Albert could hear someone pushing Neal to go out of the room and that he was trying to resist. " No, I don't want to see him, mom!" Was saying Neal. Albert was looking at the door and he saw Sarah and Neal coming out of the room. Sarah went to hug him and Neal had his head down, as he couldn't dare to look at him. 

- Neal, come to greet your uncle! Said Sarah to her son.

- It's ok, said Albert, he doesn't have to act as he is happy to see me. Tell me Sarah, what are you doing here? Why you came back? After the engagement party, I didn't expect you to show up so soon.

- I invited them! Said Aunt Elroy.

Albert turned to her and said:  
- Did you? And who let you do so?

- I was sick and you were not here… I sent you a lot of letters and telegrams but you didn't answer to any of them, I thought I was dying and wanted to be surrounded by my family at my dying bed, started to tell Aunt Elroy with tears in her eyes…

For Albert, who didn't believe in any of her words, it was getting harder to control his anger. But Aunt Elroy was his family, and he realized that it was about time to bury his anger and make peace with her. "She is so old… even if she keeps telling lies; I have to be nicer to her. And I'm worrying for nothing. They can not do anything to Candy anymore."

- Ok… you're right; you love their company… so they can stay as much as they want… Said Albert, regretting it right after. Now if you excuse me I have to go to my room. He said while leaving.

- I'm so glad that you're here, said Aunt Elroy to Sarah, I couldn't do anything by myself. He was talking all the time about bringing Candy here…

- What is wrong with him? Why he always protects that girl who isn't even his blood?… asked Sarah.

- I don't know… said Aunt Elroy. He used to take care of the savage animals all his life… He likes all kind of savages I guess… He is weird…

- Yes… answered Sarah.

A few weeks passed by since Albert's return, he was taking care of the business and he couldn't find the time to go to see Candy yet, or the courage to face her, even if he wanted to see her so much. He was in his study when there was a knock on the door

- Who is it? I'm working!  
He answered as he didn't want to see any of the people living in his home; he was calling the mansion "nuthouse" since Sarah came back with her kids. They were always trying to be nice to him but he knew that whenever he was turning his head, they were starting to talk behind him, and making diabolic plans about who knows what! "_They are all crazy…" _he said to himself.

- It's me, Neal, can I come in?

Albert was surprised to hear his coward nephew's voice as he was always avoiding him._ "What this coward wants from me?" _asked Albert to himself and the curiosity made him let Neal come to his study.  
- Tell me Neal, what is it? What do you want?

- It's just that…

- Just that… what?!  
Asked Albert with an angry tone no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forgive him for all that he did to Candy and he couldn't control his anger whenever he saw him.

- I wanted to ask your help for something.

- Really? For what?

- Mother doesn't want me to see Candy but I found where she works and could see her from far, I'm in love with her I thought that if you talk to mother…  
He couldn't finish his sentence as Albert got up from his chair and grabbed Neal from his collar.

- You went to see Candy? How dare you?!! You will never go near of her again, is it clear?!

- But I love her, said Neal while crying.

- If I ever see you near of Candy or if I ever know that you plan to do something to see her, I would make you regret it, Neal! Do you understand me? I wouldn't even think twice! I could kill you if I learn that you do something to her…

- Let me go… Mother!!! Mother!!! Started to yell Neal.

- Shut up, you coward! Now leave! And don't forget my words! Said Albert while letting him free.

Neal left the room running and crying. Albert took his jacket, and left the mansion. He didn't tell anyone where he was going; he needed some fresh air to calm down _"I can not believe that Neal is still saying that he loves her… I never should have let them come back here. I have to protect her; I can not let anyone hurt her again. It's about time to go see her"_ he took his car and went directly to the hospital where she was working. As they kept corresponding during his absence he knew that she was working now and was happy that she finally took her courage to start a new live. He was wondering what was Terry's place in Candy's new life, was hoping that she started to forget him, that she could open her heart to a new love…

When Albert arrived at the hospital Candy was having lunch with Dr. Richards, sitting on a bench in the hospital's garden. They were eating the sandwich that Candy made and were laughing. The last few weeks that she started to work in his team; they were together all the time. Everybody in the hospital started to gossip about them. Candy didn't care about what people was saying, he was one of the best surgeons in the country and she was learning a lot from him, she was also enjoying his company.

- Isn't he your father? Said Dr Richards, seeing Albert walking slowly to their side.

- Who?  
Said Candy turning around and she saw Albert. Their eyes met and she felt weird, her knees were weak just seeing him. But there was something strange in his eyes that stopped her running to his arms. He looked angry for some reason. 

_" Who is this man? What is he doing with my Candy, what was so funny, what were they laughing about?" _thought Albert feeling the jealousy burning in his veins. _"What she waits for to run into my arms? Didn't she miss me at all?" _

- Hello Candy! He said but his voice sounded stranger to him.

- Albert… welcome back, said Candy kissing him on the cheek.

_"This is how you welcome me? With a cold kiss on my cheek? What happened to Candy who was running into my arms? And who is this man?"_  
- Won't you introduce me your friend?

- Oh, I am sorry Albert, this is Dr Richards, said Candy then she turned to Dr. Richards and said; Aaron, this is Albert, my father.

_"Father? You started to call me father?!!!! " _was Albert's thought while he was shaking Dr. Richards' hand. He felt the need to sit for a while. Dr Richards started to talk:  
- Mr. Andrew, you should be proud of your daughter. She is the best nurse in the hospital I'm glad to have her in my team.

- Thank you, Dr. Richards, I am very proud of her, she is such a smart girl.

- Thank you both, answered Candy blushing.

- Candy talks always about you, you can tell that she admires her father. Said Dr. Richards.

_"Stop with that father! Why you keep reminding me that?" _  
- And she wrote me a lot about you, how a good surgeon you were… said Albert, trying to sound calm.  
_"Candy; why you didn't write me anything about him? See how he looks at you, he is another man under your charm…Do you love him too?"_

- Mr. Andrew, said Dr. Richards. I am so glad to meet you today because we had something to tell you.

_"Don't tell me that you're getting married!" _  
- I am listening…

- I have to go to a medical convention for a week and I thought that Candy should come with me; she could learn a lot of things and can help me more for the surgeries. We leave this weekend.

_"Over my dead body!"_  
- I don't think that it's a good idea.

- But Albert, tried to protest Candy

_"So now I became back Albert? What happened to father?"_  
- I am sorry Candy but you can not go.

- Why?  
Said Candy disappointed, she really wanted to go to that convention, it was going to be very good for her career and she couldn't understand why Albert didn't want her to go.

_"Think Albert; think… you should find a good reason. I can not let her go with that Casanova!" _

- You have nothing to worry about Mr. Andrew. Said Dr Richards interrupting his thoughts. I will be by her side.

_"This is what I am worrying about, you… you idiot!"_  
- I'm not worried but I will need Candy for the next few weeks.

- For what? Asked Candy

- Well…. Aunt Elroy is not doing well, she told me that she was very sick while I was away and even if she seems to be recovered, doctor said she still needs a nurse for a while. I thought that you should come to take care of her.

- Oh… I didn't know. But she doesn't like me, she never did. I'm not sure if she would like me to be her nurse.

- I am the head of the family now, she has no power. She is just an old lady who needs some affection and care. You're family so I think you should come to live with us… just for a few weeks, of course, until she gets better.

- What about my job at the hospital?

- I will get you permission. You can come back here after she feels better.

- Oh… ok, then. I can not let you down; I will come tomorrow if it's alright for you.

- Perfect, I will arrange your room.

- But I won't stay more than necessary, I don't want to live there, you know that.

- Don't worry, I know that, said Albert then he turned to Dr. Richards:

- It was a pleasure to meet you Dr. Richards, have a safe trip. I am sorry that Candy couldn't join you in that convention.

- Not as sorry as I am… said Dr. Richards looking at Albert's eyes.

His brown eyes were saying _"Maybe you won this time but Candy will be mine." _And Albert's big blue eyes were saying _"If I ever see you near of her, you would regret it, I have the power to ruin your life." _

- Candy, Georges will come to pick you up tomorrow, we have a lot to catch up; I'm so happy that you will spend some time at the mansion... I.. I missed you…  
Theses last words were said with so much tenderness that Candy couldn't look at Albert's eyes, burning with the flame of passion.

- I missed you too, she said with a low voice, blushing and looking down.

- See you tomorrow then, said Albert and left. It took him all his power not to take her in his arms and to kiss all her freckles one by one.

While he was leaving, Dr Richards and Candy were looking at him.  
- Candy, said Dr. Richards, would you like to have dinner with me tonight? As we won't see each other for a while…

- Thank you but I have to prepare my bags tonight as I will leave tomorrow.

- Oh… Ok, so let's go back to work, lunch time is over.

- Yes, you're right!

Candy went back to the hospital and started to work, she learned that Albert already arranged everything so she left early to pack up. She made herself some tea and sat on a chair to think about all that happened that day. _"Albert was really weird today… I was so surprised to see him at the hospital; I thought he came to see me… But I guess I was wrong. I don't understand why he acts like this. Maybe I was wrong about him; maybe he wasn't in love with me. He was so cold; did becoming the head of the family Andrew change him that much? And the way he looked at Aaron! Albert that I used to know would let me go that convention and would choose another nurse for Aunt Elroy. Doesn't he know how much she hates me, how hard it is for me to go there? Smile Candy; it can not be that bad! And I can not let Albert down, after all that he did for me…" _

After leaving the hospital Albert took his car and drove in the streets without going home. He was so angry at himself that he didn't want to do anything. _"What's wrong with me? I acted like a child, I was ready to ruin Dr. Richards' career just because of the thought of him in love with Candy! Jealousy made me act like a cold hearted fool! Hiding behind the power that money gives me! It's not like me! And I made Candy miss a big opportunity by stopping her going to that convention; it was something important for her. I can not believe that I lied to her and that I will make her live in that "nuthouse". Albert, you selfish fool!... Just to stop her spending time with that doctor, just to have her near of me I'm making her come to live in that house." _


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Touch me with your velvet mouth, ()  
I will give all the love that I have,  
Under the moonlight, reaching your heart,  
Where are you now, where are you now,  
Come out of the shadows,  
Where are you now, I want you now,  
You know that I cannot always be strong,  
And I need  
Tender hands to hold me….

I need tender hands tonight,  
Will you lay them on my shoulders,  
Will you lay them on my eyes,  
And I need tender hands to take me,  
All the way to paradise,  
And then, when its over,  
I need tender hands  
To hold me through the night

Albert was tossing and turning in his bed, Candy was sleeping just next door, he could hear her breathing or was it just his imagination? The mansion was so calm, the night so deep and his heart was beating so fast and all his senses were awake. This first night under the same roof after months was going by slowly and was making Albert feel all kind of feelings that he was going mad. He was confused, they lived together, they slept in the same room and in a bunk bed… Why now it was different? He was able to control himself and to sleep during all those months but now he was going mad just thinking that she was sleeping next door. He was picturing her, trying to imagine what she was wearing, how beautiful she was looking in her peaceful sleep. Was she wearing the same pyjamas that they both had? She used to look so cute in that. He got up and went to the balcony, the fresh air made him shake but he didn't care of the cold he needed it, to make him feel something else. He was standing there, looking at the stars….

Candy was tossing and turning in her bed. She just couldn't find sleep that night. When she finally found herself alone in that big room she first remembered the whole day, how she came to the mansion with Georges, how Aunt Elroy, Sarah and Eliza were polite to her. She was surprised to be welcomed that way. " Probably Albert already warned them to be nice to me… I wonder where was Neal… Oh I don't care about it! As long as he is not near of me he can go anywhere!" Then she started to look at the room, it was so big, almost as big as the apartment where she used to live with Albert. " I wonder how Albert could live with me in that tiny apartment!" She remembered the memories they shared there, the apartment was little but was more comfortable and they were happier there. "How will I sleep in this room? At least it's next to Albert's and not to Aunt Elroy's as I was fearing… It's good to know that there are only him and me at this floor… Oh Albert why you made me come here? Are you happy in this house? It's not like you, you need open air, you need to be free… This house suffocates me! Doesn't it do the same to you?" She got up and opened the door of the balcony, she couldn't stay in that room more, she needed air… Her eyes didn't see anything first, it was too dark, then she heard Albert's voice, he was whispering something, probably talking to himself. She gave all her attention to hear him… She couldn't hear it well but she could guess her name… Albert was saying something about her???!!!

" Candy…. Are you sleeping? I'm tired of being strong… I need you, I need you so much…" was saying Albert, and Candy couldn't believe her ears!!! She didn't know what to do, she just wanted to leave before he saw her but when she turned to get back in her room she heard him calling her.

-" Candy!" said Albert with surprise, he just realized that she was there and he was wondering if she heard him talking to himself.

Candy turned to him and she smiled, tried to speak :

-Albert! It's so good to see you! I…I couldn't sleep and I just came here, I didn't hear anything..

-Really? Didn't you? Asked Albert amused to see Candy embarrassed, he was the one who had to be embarrassed as she just heard his feelings for her but he didn't care about it. He just felt relieved that now she found it out herself.

-No I swear, I didn't ! I just couldn't sleep, I don't know why and I…

-Are you hungry Candy? I guess that's what doesn't let you sleep, I'm really hungry now and want to go have some snack in the kitchen, would you like to join me?

Candy was relived, thinking that Albert really believed her, and she realized that she was indeed hungry…

-I would love to!

-Let's go then! But try not to make too much noise, we don't want the sleeping witches to wake up!

He said laughing. Candy laughed too, that was the Albert that she used to know, that was the Albert that she loved…

When they arrived to the kitchen, Candy was already talking about everything and nothing, Albert was listening to her adventures at the hospital, to the surgeries that she attended with Dr. Richards… and he was smiling, she was so beautiful when she was talking about her job with passion, Albert regretted that he didn't let her go that convention… How stupid he was! Then he asked her about the Pony Home, about the kids, about her new apartment about everything except Terry… He wanted to ask, but he was so afraid of the answer. Then she asked him about his trip and he started to tell her all kinds of stories, she listened to them with interest… Then she said :

- Don't you miss your old life Albert? Living here must be hard for you…

- You bet it is!!! I wonder if I am from this world! Or maybe I am but Aunt Elroy isn't!!! he said laughing

Candy started to laugh too and he continued talking about his life there, he was imitating Aunt Elroy and Candy was laughing. When the first lights of the sun were coming from the window they were still in the kitchen talking… They didn't realize how time passed by, they were where they belonged, with each other, having no one else around and didn't want that night to be over. But… it was about time to wake up to reality and to face the new day…

- I think we should go back to our rooms Candy, it's already morning!

- Oh I didn't realize how time passed by, it was such a beautiful night Albert…

" We could have more nights together… more beautiful than this one Candy!"

- I enjoyed it too…

They didn't talk until they arrived to the doors of their rooms. Then Albert said:

- And about the words that you didn't hear in the balcony…

Candy blushed and couldn't look at Albert. So he knew that she heard him. Albert touched her chin softly and made her look at his blue eyes. He said:

- I was saying that I needed you and that I was in love with you…

- I…

Don't say anything… said Albert while getting closer. He whispered "Candy…" and he kissed her. It was just like a dream or better than a dream.

Candy was surprised to feel his soft lips on hers first, she didn't know what to do, how to react, she wanted to answer to that kiss but it was the first time that she was kissing someone. Sure Terry kissed her but she didn't respond to it, this time she wanted to kiss Albert back. She closed her eyes and let herself guided by him. Then Albert's tongue found the way between her lips, she never felt anything like that before and his hands were caressing her… everywhere…. The feeling she had was so strange, so good, so unbelievable, she wanted to let herself go, to let Albert's hands, lips find the way and keep making her feeling that way. She just didn't want him to stop and she hoped not to faint…

Albert's kiss was timid in the beginning, he didn't want to scare her but when he realized that she was answering to the kiss he didn't think of anything anymore, he just kissed her… the way he never kissed a girl before. He was pleasantly surprised to see that she was letting him. His head was spinning and he was loosing control. He had to stop it before going to far.

When Albert broke the kiss Candy was still like in a dream, she didn't open her eyes right away. She was so beautiful, so sensual in that moment… He couldn't take his eyes from her. Then she opened her beautiful big green eyes and looked at him …

- So no slap? Asked Albert,

She smiled and answered

- No… no slap!

() the lyrics are from Tender Hands - Chris de Burgh


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Candy was in her room, getting ready for the breakfast, she was looking at all her clothes, trying to find the perfect one. She wanted to be pretty for Albert…When she looked at the mirror, she couldn't recognize herself… there was something strange in her. She looked more like a woman, was it because of all the sensations that Albert's kiss made her feel? She touched her lips, they were still burning. She smiled and remembered the kiss. Albert just asked him "no slap?" and after receiving her answer, he hugged her tight and told her to get ready for the breakfast and went to his room. So now they were together? What was she supposed to do? How she should act when she'll see him? Everything was so new… Was she in love with Albert? What love was? What she felt for Anthony… was it love? Or her feelings for Terry? She preferred not to ask herself these questions, it seemed too complicated in that moment. All that she knew was that she wanted Albert to be at her side forever! She wanted him to kiss her again and again and to make her discover what a man's touch was… _" Oh what am I thinking?!!!"_ she said to herself blushing, she went to wash her face with cold water and got ready to get downstairs for the breakfast.

Albert was walking in his room, so she kissed him back?!!! Did she?? Really?? Was it his imagination? Candy responded to his kiss! And she didn't slap him???? It was too good to be true… _" Was I torturing myself all that time for nothing? Could she be in love with me too or does she regret the kiss? How she feels now? What she's doing? Everything must be so new and surprising for her… I'll give her some time and then I'm going to marry her! Oh wait! She is legally my daughter! What was I thinking when I adopted her?!"_ Albert didn't want to wait a second more, he had to take care of this situation first, so he left home.

At the breakfast table, Candy was sitting with Aunt Elroy, Sarah and Eliza. Albert wasn't there. Neal wasn't there neither but she didn't realize, her eyes were looking only for Albert, she was looking at the stairs waiting for him but he didn't show up. Where could he be? Aunt Elroy asked one of the servants to wake Mr. William up but she answered that he wasn't in his room, that he left home earlier. Candy couldn't believe her ears… Albert left!!!! Why did he leave? _" Oh my God! He wanted to avoid me... I know…Maybe he already left the country… I have to find him! I have to bring him back, I have to tell him that I love him!"_ Candy got up from her chair when she heard Aunt Elroy's ordering and cold voice:

-Sit down!

She wanted to protest

-I have to go, I have to look for Albert…

-Albert? That's how you're calling him, young lady? No one taught you that you have to respect your father, adoptive or not?

-I… I just…

-You just what? William wants you to stay here, he wants us to treat as if you were our equal, he wants you to become a real lady! That's why he sent you to London but going to St Paul didn't help you at all! You are still what you were! But if you're going to stay here... you have to learn to act like a lady! Eliza will show you how… You have to become like her.

Candy felt the rage burning in her, she was ready to explode! To become like Eliza?!! This was what Albert expected from her? Aunt Elroy had no idea on who Albert really was… And she had enough of that house and those women!

-My Aunt…. With all due respect I think you don't know Albert… and you don't know me… And… and I just don't care!

-Candice!!! I forbid you to talk to me like that! You…

Candy didn't listen the rest, she left the table.

-That girl!!! Said Aunt Elroy becoming red with anger.

-Uncle William has to send her where she belongs… said Eliza.

-And we have to make sure that she doesn't come back, added Sarah.

-You know how William threatened us, when he told that she was going to live here… William acts totally out of his mind when it's about that girl! He would never send her away…And it's all my fault, my lie about being sick gave him the opportunity he was looking for to bring her here…

-Don't worry my Aunt said Eliza, we will find a way!

The first place that Candy thought about to look for Albert was of course the villa … This was where she met him as Uncle William. _"He could be there…"_ Candy entered the villa, saying Albert's name but she found Neal instead of him. Neal was surprised and happy to see her :

-Candy! He said, You came to look for me!!!

And he ran to hold her in his arms. Candy pushed him back:

-Neal! What are you doing here?

-Me? Uncle William doesn't want me to be around you, so he sent me live here while you'll be taking care of Aunt Elroy…. And you? What are you doing here?

-I… I was looking for …

-Me?!!!! Oh Candy! I knew that you would finally understand that I'm the right guy for you.

-What are you talking about?

-Don't be shy honey, I know you came to find me. This place belongs only to us now… I'll give you what you came to look for, said Neal and held her in his arms.

-Stop it!!! Let me go!!! Said Candy, trying to freed herself from Neal arms.

-Please Candy, don't play the prude girl, you used to spend so many nights with my cousins at St Paul. I know that you can't wait to be in my bed!

-Neal!!! She said slapping him real hard, then she kicked his knee and left the villa running.

Neal decided to follow her secretly and to catch her by surprise in the woods. Candy was running crying when she suddenly stopped seeing Albert coming to her.

-Oh Albert!!! She said and she ran to him. I thought you left! I thought you didn't want to see me again!

He held her in his arms and caressed her hair.

"_My little darling, how could I leave you? How could I live without seeing you?"_

- My little darling, how could I leave you? How could I live without seeing you?

Albert was enjoying that moment so much, he had in his arms the only girl that he ever loved… And for the first time he didn't have to act as if she was just a friend for her. He just said her what he wanted to say…

Candy didn't say anything, being in Albert's arms was so comforting, his voice was so sweet to hear, he called her "my little darling" ! She put her head on his chest and calmed down listening to his heartbeat… That was the best place to be! She forgot about what just happened with Neal. She just wanted to stay there forever…

-I have news for you Candy, let's walk…

Albert took Candy's hand and they started to walk. Candy was blushing… So Albert was her boy friend now? Walking side by side with him, holding hands… it was something new and she was enjoying it. _" Will he kiss me again? How often do lovers kiss? Am I his girl friend now?"_

Albert was looking at her, she was so beautiful with this confused and shy look, he knew that everything was new for her. He wanted to kiss her again and again… But not now, he didn't want to hurry things…

-Candy, he said, you know that the kiss we shared was special, don't you?

-Yes… she answered with a little voice.

-It wasn't just a kiss for me, it was a way to show my love for you… I love you Candy and I think I always did…

-I… said Candy, without knowing what to say… Albert saw her hesitation, she wasn't sure of her feelings.

-You don't have to say anything, just listen… I won't ask anything from you..

He said and let her hand go. Candy panicked, she didn't want him to think that she didn't have feelings for him, she hurried to hold his hand back. Albert looked at her and smiled. He said:

-I love you Candy and loving you was a torture for me all that time that you were in love with Terry… and seeing me as your brother…

-I don't see you as my brother Albert! I did once… but actually I wasn't… well...when you think of it, I was in love with you since I was 6 years old, as you were my prince!

-Your prince! He said and laughed. Maybe we should have this conversation later, when you'll feel ready and will be sure on your feelings… Now what I want to tell you is that considering my feelings for you and our new situation, me being your father was a little bit weird! Don't you think so?

-Oh my God ! you're right! I completely forgot about it!

-I never could forget! He said laughing. So I hurried up today to do the necessary arrangements, you won't be my daughter anymore. I'm sorry that I had to do that… But that doesn't mean that I won't protect you or won't take care of you financially. Nothing will change…

-You know I always wanted to renounce to be your daughter! So I'm Candice White again!

-Just for a while…

-Just for a while?

-Well, if you accept to be my wife, you'll be Andrew again… he said looking in her big green eyes that were wide open.

-I… I don't know what to say Albert…

-Don't be so surprised! And don't say anything now, it wasn't my official proposition to you yet… Tell me that you will think about it…

-I will…

He gave her a gentle kiss on her lips and they left hand in hand… Neal was watching them leaving, he was under the shock of what he just saw and heard…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

- Mother! Mother!

- What are you doing here? Asked Sarah to his son who was running to them.

- I have really important news to tell you!

- Hurry up then, William can be here any time... said Aunt Elroy

- Uncle William…and Candy

- Yes, they both could be here any time said Eliza

- You won't believe it… they are…

- They are what?

- They're together!

- Together how? asked Sarah

- Together like they are in love!

- WHAT!!!!! Asked the three women, eyes wide open

- Yes, you heard me well, Uncle William loves Candy, he wants to marry her! I saw them kissing and walking hand in hand.

- Oh my God , were the last words of Aunt Elroy before she fainted.

In that minute, Candy and Albert got in to the house, when Albert saw Neal, he got furious and walked to him, asking what he was doing there. Neal was hiding behind his mother. Albert didn't intend to let him get away but while approaching he saw Aunt Elroy lying on the floor, with Eliza at her side. He ran to her

- Is she alright?

- She just fainted, answered Sarah.

- Oh, I have to carry her to her room, said Albert while taking her in his arms, I wonder what you did to make her faint! Said Albert looking at Neal, skeptical

- Me?! Nothing, he said, still hiding behind his mother, you did this!

- I did what?

- Shut up Neal, said Sarah but he didn't seem to want to listen.

- You kissed Candy!

Albert who was about to leave the room carrying Aunt Elroy, froze at his place, Neal knew the kiss?  
- I saw you kissing her, you're in love with her!

- It's not your business Neal! Said Albert looking at him with his big blue eyes burning with anger.

- It is my business! I can not be with her but you can?! You annulled our engagement because you wanted her for yourself! But she was mine! I saw her first!

Neal was talking fearlessly as he was hiding behind her mother and Albert was still carrying Aunt Elroy in his arms.  
- I think we should discuss about you and your relation with Candy, said Sarah with her cold and controlled voice.

- Discuss what???!!! Asked Albert, he couldn't believe that he was having this conversation with Sarah and her spoiled children. And Aunt Elroy was getting heavier and heavier…

- I don't know what are your intentions with her, I guess she should be fine for a love affair, if that's what you want, she was fine maybe to marry Neal too... But we both know that she is not a good candidate to be the Andrew Family's head's wife, I think you would agree with me. And you announced that she was your daughter, it would be a scandal if you marry her now…

- Enough of that Sarah! I will marry who I want and it's not your business! I'm taking Aunt Elroy to her room and calling the doctor. Candy… come with me, sweetheart…Candy?

Albert , who couldn't see Candy behind him where she was when this scene started , was looking for her.

- She already left the house, said Eliza with her usual mean smile on her face.

Albert walked to Neal, who was fearing about what he would do. He gave Aunt Elroy to his arms.  
- Carry her to her room and call the doctor, he said with a cold voice and left them there.

Once outside, he didn't know where to look for Candy. _" She can not be too far"_ he said to himself and he saw her at the end of the yard ready to leave.  
- Candy!!!

She stopped and waited for him, without turning around. He ran to her and held her arms, made her turn to him.  
- Candy… he said with his soft voice, while touching her face, wet from the tears.

- Oh Albert, I'm sorry! She said and let her self fall in his arms, she was crying on his shoulder, Albert didn't know what to say, he was too overwhelmed by his feelings in that moment.

_" My sweet Candy… you cried in my arms so many times, when Anthony died… when Terry chose his duty…I always wanted to comfort you, I thought that I would never hurt you, I thought I would be different, everything would be different… but now… but now I'm the one who caused you pain… I will never forgive myself for that."_

- Candy… please don't cry… you… are much prettier …

- When I smile?… asked Candy, wiping her tears and smiling to him.

- Yes… murmured Albert and kissed her forehead gently. I'm sorry Candy, I'm so sorry that you witnessed that stupidity… I know that it's all my fault, you were leaving for a conference with your doctor… I made you come here and live with the people who made you suffer all your life. I'm sorry Candy, that will never happen again.

- Please Albert, do not apologize. I'm fine… it's just that, hearing Sarah talking like that made me a little sad, but I'm fine now.

Said Candy and gave Albert a big but fake smile, like the ones she always had when she was upset, to hide her sadness.

_"Nothing can break my heart more than that smile now Candy… I hurt you…"_

- I have to go now Albert, Sarah was right… I'm not good enough to be your wife.

- Candy please don't say so… She doesn't know anything, first thing tomorrow I'll make them leave. You won't see her again.

- It's not that Albert, I think she has right to stay, she should stay… I'm the one who should leave. I don't belong here.

- You belong where I am Candy, this house is yours too.

- I'm not even an Andrew anymore.

- You could be again, just say yes…

- No… It wouldn't work. I'm not good enough to be your wife. You're the head of the family Andrew! And I'm an orphan who doesn't even know how to behave. Sarah was right.

- Please Candy, give me a chance…

- If I ever marry you, there would be a big scandal, as I said Sarah was right. Can you imagine what people would say?

- Do you think that I care?! Candy… I'm Albert, remember? The one who left everything to go to live in Africa!

- It's not the same. You were a rich boy having your adventure and you knew that you would come to take your responsibilities when time would come. Now you're taking care of all the family business, your reputation was never this important. You can not marry me Albert. It would be so wrong…

- Candy! I would leave everything behind! Just say yes and I will come to live with you wherever you want, in Pony Home, in your little apartment, in London, in Africa… just name the place.

- No…

- But you love me don't you?

- I'm sorry Albert… I.. I don't love you…

- You don't?…_ " She doesn't?… she doesn't love me….but she kissed me… didn't she?" _

- I don't… I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt you but I don't love you Albert. Now please let me go.

Albert realized that he was holding her arm and released her. _" I can not stop her… she doesn't love me…" _

- Where will you go?

- To the hospital, my friends sure missed me!

_" Dr. Richards…yes I'm sure he did…"_

- Now, I have to go Albert… Maybe someone could bring me my belongings later?

- Of course…

- Well… take care Albert! I'm.. I'm sorry if I hurt you.

_"Hurt me?… no one ever hurt me that much Candy but I have no right to say anything… you don't love me, what can I do? You… you were trying to be nice to me and I thought that you loved me back… you were just being nice… of course, you are always so selfless and so nice that you didn't want to hurt me… that's why you responded to my kiss, that's why. You just didn't want to break my heart. You didn't want to hurt me… Oh Candy.. I'm so sorry! I can't imagine how you felt, poor baby… now you're free… I'm sorry... I don't want you to feel guilty..."_

- No.. I'm not hurt at all Candy, I just wanted to marry you because I thought that you would want it too. You know… just to take care of you. You were not feeling good about being my adopted daughter, I thought that you would want to become my wife. That was the only way to give you a better life. That's all! So don't be sorry please…

_" He doesn't love me? Oh…I.. I … I think I'm going to cry… Smile, smile Candy!"_  
- Oh, alright then! I'm glad that I didn't accept your proposal.

- Take care of yourself Candy,

- You too Albert! And please come to see me anytime you can! I don't want what happened to ruin our friendship…

_"Friendship… I think I must content to that and keep the memory of our kiss in my heart…"_  
- Of course I'll come to see you Candy!

- Bye Albert….

- Bye Candy…

_" I can't believe that I almost marry her, I had to know that she didn't love me the way I love her… and now I have to watch her leave… maybe she is going to her doctor! I almost got into their way! He can make her happy, I know that…She deserves to be happy, she deserves someone who can give her a life with all she needs; love, trust, shelter, family… everything that she needs… unlike me who could offer her only money! I have such a deep love for her but she doesn't want it and she doesn't want to live with me, she doesn't like my life… I don't even like my life, how can she?" _

Albert went to the rosary and sat there, a tear was falling from his eye followed by another… and another… Albert cried in silence…

Candy was walking slowly, she was so tired as if she was carrying all her life on her shoulders like a burden.  
_"I thought that it was all behind…I wanted to try… I wanted to love and be loved without fearing to get hurt, I hoped to be safe for once, maybe to have a family, my own family for the first time. How could I be so silly?! He just wanted to take care of me, to help me, to be there for me… that's all! I was fooling myself, thinking that he could be in love with me! William Albert Andrew in love with Candice White? I was just dreaming, I guess… It was such a sweet dream, even if it ended so fast. Don't dreams always do? _"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A few hours later Albert was still in the garden, looking at the roses with empty eyes when Georges came.  
_" Rosemary… I'm so lonely… I miss you so much…The only real family that I had was you … You were so different from everyone in this family, you would understand how I feel now, I know now you're in a better place where you don't suffer anymore, I'm sure you are happy there with Anthony… Anthony… you loved her too…if you were still alive, you would do anything to make her happy. I failed… I thought that I would be different, that I would protect her from this world. She suffered all her life, and I tried to help her always… but this time… this time I was the one who hurt her. I'm tired, so tired… so tired of fighting alone, being strong, trying to be someone else when all I want is to be myself, I want to be free… I hate my life. I don't want to fight anymore, what's the point if she doesn't want me? She doesn't want me… I am free only when I'm with her, she is the only thing in this world that makes me happy. She gave me strength all this time, she gave me strength to do what I wanted with my life, by her side, anything seems possible… When I'm with her, I think that I can be anyone, that I can be free, that I can dream… now… now that she left… there is nothing left for me here… Why to keep trying? Why to fight?" _

- I was worried for you, is everything alright?

- Georges! I didn't see you, yes, yes everything is fine.

- I saw Miss Candy leaving and wanted to give you some time before coming to talk to you.

- Yes, she left…

- Would you like to talk ?

- Talk… no… what for? Oh I forgot, is Aunt Elroy fine? Did the doctor come and see her?

- Yes, yes, she is fine, resting in her room now.

- Oh, good.

- Are you sure you don't want to talk ?

- Talk about what?

- Miss Candy…

- What about her? I've told you, haven't I? She left… probably won't come back, that's all…

- But I thought everything was going well between you two.

- I listened to you and I told her that I love her! And poor girl is so nice that she thought that she had to be with me just because I love her but she doesn't love me! She doesn't…

- I think you are wrong…

- She is the one who told me that she doesn't love me.

- So she is wrong too…

- What are you saying Georges?!

- I think she loves you and…

- Well don't think! It's not your business and I don't care anymore.

- I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…

- I'm sorry Georges, it's just that I'm tired… I'm tired of living a double life, of trying to be Albert and William Albert Andrew at the same time… maybe I wasn't as strong as I thought I was… I will surrender.

- You just need time, and you will see that everything is going to be fine.

- Maybe you're right. I have to go.

Albert went to knock on Aunt Elroy's door…  
- Who is it?  
Her voice was weak, "_ she is getting old and weak every day , poor woman, I have no right to make her suffer"_ he thought.  
- It's me, William, can I come in?

Yes, please , she answered. She was glad that he came to talk, she had to tell him to end this madness, to stop seeing that girl. She didn't waste a second and said:

- We need to talk William, I don't think that you can think right, you can not be with that girl, you can not marry her! You have responsibilities, you have duties… You have to protect your family's name.

- You're right…

- And I lost Anthony and Alistair because of her, I don't want to loose you too. It would be too much to handle for my weak heart…

- You won't loose me… I promise…

- Don't marry her, William, please…

- I won't…

- You won't marry her?

- No, I won't… and I will marry who ever you want…

- Do you mean it?! Are you serious William?

- Yes I am…

- And you won't go to those trips anymore, will you?

- I won't…

- Oh William! Come to hug your old aunt!

***  
Dr Richards was more than happy to see Candy that day, in the garden of the hospital, he didn't think that she would come back. He saw Albert's love for her in his eyes, he was sure that he would never let her go. _"He must be really stupid, how could he let her go?" _

- Candy! Candy!

Candy turned to see who was calling her name and was happy to find that Dr Richards was coming next to her, he was the person that she needed to talk to, he was her best friend now and he was always so fun that she knew after talking to him, she would feel good again.  
- Aaron… How are you? Ready to leave for that convention?

- Yes, I'm going tomorrow, and what about you, why you came back so fast? I hope nothing happened to your great aunt…

- I don't want to talk about this now, tell me, can I still come with you to that convention?

- Yes! Of course you can! You should! You're my assistant nurse and going there without you wouldn't be the same…

- Great!  
She said, she was so confused of all that happened that, going to that convention would be good for her, to distract her, to help her forget… "_Forget… forget what? His eyes, his smile, his hands, his touch, his…his kiss? Come one Candy! You're not in love are you? Besides what is love? Probably just a trick that your mind plays on you! Even if I love him, I will forget! It's not such a hard thing, I did it before, can do it again! He doesn't love me and even if he did, I can not be with him. He has to protect his family. I don't want to cause him trouble. " _

- Is it fine for you, Candy?

- I'm sorry, what is fine for me?

- You were not listening, were you? I was saying that I would come to pick you up tomorrow at 6 am from your apartment.

- Oh, alright! She said smiling..

- You know, I love your smile, I was afraid not to see your smile again when you left with your father, I was afraid that he wouldn't let you work here anymore,

_" My smile… Albert loves my smile too, he always says that I'm prettier when I smile. Wonder if he means it, am I really pretty when I smile? With this flat nose and freckles on my face, can I be beautiful too? All my life I secretly wished that I was prettier… if I was prettier, Mrs Brighton would pick me instead of Annie… if I was prettier, there would be someone who would adopt me… No one wanted to adopt me, no one before him… Does he really think that I'm pretty? Well, even if he does, he sees me only like a poor girl who needs to be protected and taken care of, that's all, that's why he adopted me, and that's why he wanted to marry me."_

- Is it really big?

- What? I'm sorry, what is really big?

- You're so distracted today Candy! I was asking if the Andrew Mansion was as big as it looks. You are lucky to belong to that rich family.

- I don't belong to the Andrew family.

- You don't? But you're William Andrew's adoptive daughter.

- Not anymore…

- Not anymore? What happened Candy?

_" What happened? He wanted to marry me to protect me… Wait… that doesn't make sense! I was already his daughter and to protect me from what? And that kiss, and the way he was talking about me in that balcony, he was saying that he was in love with me… He loves me! He probably said that he didn't love me because of me, I said that I didn't love him first! But I can't marry him…Sarah was right, even if he wants to marry me now, he would regret it if he did. I must forget… I will…"_

- I want to forget… let's talk about that convention! I'm so excited that I'll finally go there.

- Me too Candy! Me too… It's a very big one, I'm sure we will enjoy it and learn a lot of things there. Did you go to New York before?

_" New York… yes I went there, to come back here heartbroken… A heart that I thought would never be mend again…I thought I would die of pain…until Albert took me in his arms… Albert's arms were always so strong, I always felt so good, so safe there, it felt like no one could hurt me when I was in his arms, it felt like home… Home… The only home that ever knew was in his arms…"_

- Yes…yes I did.

- Oh, alright, I was planning to show you the city. Maybe we could go to a Broadway play while we will be there… Did you see a Broadway play Candy?  
_  
" Broadway… Terry…"_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Candy was in the train to New York with Dr Richards, she couldn't believe that he had so much to say, he was talking and talking… She was trying to listen to him but her mind was going to the places and times that she thought she forgot.

_" It seems like a dream to me now… all that happened… I was in that train, looking at that young couple and their baby… dreaming of me and Terry in their place…I'm having a headache…"_

- Finally we arrived! Let's go Candy, I'm starving.

- Oh… alright…

_" New York... I was leaving this city, on a snowy and cold night… Crying…My head is killing me… "_

- Here is our hotel.

- It's a nice one…

- So what would you like to do now? We have all day until tomorrow morning!

- I would like to go to my room

- Candy! Come on!

- I'm tired and have a headache… I'm sorry Aaron.

- Alright… Do you mind if I go?

- Of course not, have fun!

After a long and hot shower Candy closed the curtains, and went to bed. She really had a terrible headache… She saw herself in that train again, trying to take some fresh air and than fainting… calling Terry's name… _"Terry"… _then she was in the hospital… leaving Terry to Susanna, telling her to take good care of him… and now she was riding with Anthony _"Don't die Anthony!!!!!!!"_ He was falling… Anthony was falling slowly and Candy couldn't do anything…_ "Anthony…"_ and she was crying… crying… at her Pony Hill… she had a letter in her hand… it was from Annie… she couldn't stop crying… then she saw… him… a prince! More handsome than in a fairytale. A real prince who was making her laugh… A real prince who knew what to say when she needed… He called her "beautiful"… Albert…

- Albert… she murmured in her sleep. Then she woke up, it was dark.

_" What time is it? Oh my head is still killing me… maybe I should try to go back to sleep"_

This time Albert was with her, he was sitting next to her, by the side of a river, birds were singing, the soft wind was caressing her hair, he kissed her forehead and she put her head on his shoulder , she started to sleep there, she could smell Albert's fresh perfume. It felt like home… and the pain went away…  
Candy woke up feeling much better, _" Thank you Albert…" _

The convention was so exciting for Candy, she met new people, she learned new things, she enjoyed talking with Aaron, who was explaining her when she didn't understand something. It was great and she was happy that she came. In the evenings, they were sitting, having a coffee and discussing about all that happened during the day. Candy couldn't even remember that she was in New York as her schedule was really busy. She had time to think only when she was alone in her room… Every night before falling asleep, she was thinking of Albert, of how she will tell him everything that she learned, she could picture his face listening to her, smiling… " _His smile warms my heart… He will laugh so much when I'll tell him the jokes that I heard… His laughter brings joy to my heart… He'll look at me with his loving eyes, when I'll tell him how much I missed him… His eyes make my heart melt, my knees weakened…He'll take me in his arms when he'll see me… His arms… his arms… I want so much to be in his arms…" _

- Stop it Candy! You're not good for him, forget it and sleep!

She had to say every night to fall asleep… And when she was sleeping, he was always there in her dreams…

The last day, Candy and Dr Richards were having their coffee during the pause, when he said to her:  
- I have a surprise for you Candy!

- Really? What is it?

- We are going to see a play tonight!

- Oh…

- Aren't you happy? They say that it's the best one, it's not easy to find tickets to one of Terrence Grandchester's plays!

_" Terry… I almost forgot that I was in his city… Terry lives here…"_

- Why don't you say something? Don't tell me that you don't love him… Every girl I know adores him… I don't know why…

_" Why? You don't know why???!!!" _  
- I think he is very good looking…

- You're right he is… Maybe I had to find another play for tonight…I'll have some important things to tell you and I don't want you get distracted by him! Hope you won't fall in love with him!  
He said laughing…

_" Falling in love with him…Yes I did once…"_  
- Don't worry I won't, answered Candy…

Dr Richards returned to read his newspaper, Candy was looking at her coffee as if she was seeing all her life in that. She was thinking… _" Terry… I didn't see you since so long… the last time I saw you, you were drunk, humiliating your self on that stage… Then I learned from the newspapers that you came back here, to where you belong… And now you're a famous actor. You pursued your dream… I'm happy for you. I'm truly happy for you… but I don't know if I am ready to see you again… My heart doesn't hurt anymore when I think of you but what if old feelings come back when I'll see you again? I don't want to get hurt, I want to be happy too… I want Albert… What? Why am I thinking of him now?"_

- I didn't know it! Why you didn't tell me Candy?  
Candy's thoughts were once more time interrupted by Dr Richards, who was asking her something while showing the newspaper that he was reading.

- I'm sorry, you didn't know what? There is something in that newspaper?

- So you were not listening to me again! I bet you were thinking of Terrence Grandchester…. Well, I was saying that I didn't know that your father was getting married…

- Who?!

- William Andrew, Candy! Are you listening to me or not? It says here that he announced his engagement to the daughter of one of the richest family of Chicago.

- Oh… he is not my father!

_"Albert is getting married?! Albert is getting married… oh no!"_

- Alright, don't get mad… he is not your father anymore… I know. So you didn't know that he was getting married? Here, you want to look at it? There is also a picture.

- No… thank you… I'm going to my room, I'm so tired.

- But, the most fun part of the conference is about to start Candy! There will be a little party in ten minutes.

- I have a terrible headache, I have to go.

- Headache? Again?? Maybe I should examine you… he said with a concerned voice…

- No, I will be fine, I just need to sleep a little, didn't sleep well last night.

- Alright, I hope you'll be better for tonight, I really want to take you to that play.

- I will come Aaron, don't worry…

_" Albert is getting married… My Albert… Well… he does the right thing, marrying a girl from a good family… Yes, he has to marry her. It is the best thing for him even if it breaks my heart. It hurts… it hurts much more than it ever did… Albert…but he will be happy, I know that. And I'll be fine…I'm sure that I don't love him.. but why it hurts?"_

Candy was sitting next to Dr Richards, waiting for the play to start. She was beautiful in her green dress, her eyes were sad but that was making her more beautiful… Dr Richards couldn't tell what was different with her tonight. _" It must be from the lights here" _he thought. He wasn't a man who could understand her feelings by looking in woman's eyes. He could see in a minute if someone was sick, he was a really good doctor but he wasn't good in understanding women. The theatre was full, he was happy to see that the play was really famous. _"It must be a good play"_ He said to himself. He didn't like theatre in general so paying all that money to get the tickets from the black market was not easy for him. But it was a special night, he was going to propose to her. _" She will make a very good wife. We have the same interests, we understand each other. She understands my jokes! We get along so well… I'm sure we could make a great couple, people already think that we are a couple."_ He was completely in his thoughts, he had no idea what was in Candy's mind….

_"Terry looks so good, I'm happy for him. He is very talented, theatre is his life… He can live without everything but the theatre. Even when he left New York and was drunk, he couldn't leave it… he had to be on stage… I was worried that I would be heartbroken seeing him but I'm not. I'm really happy for him. I want him to be happy. My heart doesn't race anymore when I see him. But I loved him once, didn't I? I'm happy to see that he is where he belongs. He found his way in life. Everybody found their ways except me… My way… I'm a good nurse, this is something that I always wanted. But it's not enough, I want my own family… I never had a family… I want to belong somewhere. I want love… Is it too much to ask? Does it make me weak? Is it too girlish to want love? Don't I have the right to feel like a girl? Annie… she had what she wanted, didn't she? Why do I always try to be strong, to make the decisions, to take all the responsibility. Sometimes I just need to be in someone's arms… I need someone to tell me that everything is going to be fine… I need a strong man by my side… to stand by me… but he is getting married… Albert is getting married…"_ and the tears start to run from her eyes…

- Well, it was a good play! Are you glad that we came?  
Asked Dr Richards but he couldn't get any answer from the girl who was still sitting next to him while people started to leave the theater.  
- Candy! you're again in your thoughts, aren't you?  
_"Maybe she has a problem with her ear, I have to examine it"_ he thought.

- I'm sorry, I'm back, she said smiling to him.

_" That's a weird smile…. Maybe she is really sick"_ he said to himself, not understanding that she was smiling just to hide her sadness…  
- Did you enjoy the play, Candy? He asked, really concerned about her health.

- Yes, I did, answered Candy, but she had no idea what was the play about…

- Would like to eat something? He asked, there is a very good restaurant near…

- Of course I would love to! I'm starving! She answered, trying to cheer herself up.

In the restaurant, they had a special table, reserved by Dr. Richards in advance. He planned to propose her there. _" The dinner was delicious, it's worth the money! But she didn't eat much tonight… I can't complain as I finish her meal but still… I'm sure she is sick… what could it be?"_ He was thinking of all the symptoms that he thought he saw and was trying to figure out what could be wrong with her. When it was time for the dessert, he knew that the moment had come, he was ready to propose…

- Candy… This night is very special to me… There is something very important that I have to ask you.

- What is it Aaron? Asked Candy, wondering what could be that important.

- I'm not good in finding the right words, so I will ask you directly… Will you marry me?

- What?!

- I think we could make a good couple, you're a nurse and I'm a doctor. We have a lot in common. We get along very well..

_"He is right… we get along well… He is fun and nice. Maybe I should marry him. He can give me the family that I need, he can give me a peaceful life. God knows how I need a peaceful life… But what about love? Do I love him? No… but what is love anyway? I loved Terry once but now I didn't feel anything when I saw him on stage. Yes, I should marry him… but I want Albert! _"

- You're not answering Candy… Maybe you need time. Would you like to think about it little bit more? I have time…

- Yes, I need to think… It was a big surprise to me and I don't want to make such an important decision before thinking about it.

In the way back to the hotel they didn't talk. She was feeling tired… tired even to think… When they arrived to the hotel, Dr. Richards wanted to kiss Candy good night. She thought that she should let him and they kissed.  
Once in her room she hurried to wash her face and brush her teeth. She looked herself in the mirror. Kissing Aaron was like cheating on Albert for her. She remembered Albert's kiss… It was so different from Terry's and from Aaron's… Terry's kiss was passionate but too passionate for her, it was like fighting… Aaron's kiss was without any passion, it was like something that has to be done, without feelings in it… but Albert's kiss… it was soft, caring and passionate in the same time, just like Albert was… _" I want to kiss only you Albert…"_ she said _" but you will kiss that girl from now on… I don't even know her name… I'm sure she is beautiful and nice and graceful… a real lady… not like me." _She thought and went to bed.

The next morning, they packed and took the train back to Chicago. "_Good bye New York… Good bye Terry… I'm leaving you once again but this time I feel fine. I know you are doing well… It had to be this way, maybe we were not right for each other. I'm happy that I knew you, the memories I shared with you will always have a special place in my heart. You 're now where you belong, I know it… I wish I could be where I belong too. In Albert's arms… but there will be someone else there… in my place… Maybe I should marry Aaron, he can be so sweet and cute sometimes. Like now… He is sleeping with his book in his hand, his head keeps falling, waking him up. And he is very good looking… " _  
- Are we there yet? Asked Dr. Richards with a sleepy voice.  
- No… not yet, you can go back to sleep, she answered softly…

_" Yes, I should marry him…"_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A month passed since they returned from New York, Dr Richards was still waiting for Candy's answer, but he was loosing hope. Candy wanted to answer him, wanted to tell him that she was going to marry him but she couldn't… Every morning she was waking up telling herself that it was the day…that she was going to accept his proposal that day but she just couldn't. It was like she was waiting for something to happen. She had to admit that she was waiting for Albert, she needed to see him before making her mind. But he never came… _"He will never come… He promised to stay my friend but he won't. I know… He keeps sending me money as if I wanted his money. And Georges always come to check if I feel fine, if I need anything… But Albert never comes… I will marry Aaron, I can not make him wait any longer, I have no right… I wish I had someone to talk to, I wish I had a mother to caress my hair now… to tell me that everything is going to be fine… that I did the right thing leaving Albert and that I should marry Aaron. Maybe I should go to talk about it with Sister Maria, the only mother I had…" _

Miss Pony, Sister Maria and the kids were truly happy to see Candy that weekend. The kids were dying to play with her while her "mothers" were dying to know what was happening in her life… After playing with the kids all day, she was very tired and went directly to bed. She didn't want to think of anything. _" We can always talk tomorrow"_ she said to herself and slept…  
The next day she woke up early and went to her Pony Hill, to think… Sister Maria who understood that Candy came to talk, decided to look for her at the Pony Hill when she couldn't find her in her bed.

- Candy… she said.

- Good morning! What a beautiful day isn't it? I should come here often, being here clears my mind, makes me see things different.

- I'm glad you came Candy, this is your home and we are always so happy to see you here. But this time it seems that there is something that preoccupies you. Tell me what happened.

- Oh well… a lot of things.. I don't know where to start.

- He is getting married, we heard about it. This is why you came…

- Who?

- Don't play the fool, you know who… do you think that we are blind? Mr. Andrew and you.. there was something between you two. I was sure that he was going to propose to you. And when you said that you were going to live with him for a while to help Aunt Elroy, I thought that he found that excuse to be near of you. I was waiting for you to come to announce me that you were getting married, so imagine the shock when I heard the news…

- Well… maybe I will get married too.

- What?

- Yes… Aaron, I mean Dr Richards wants to marry me.

- The doctor that you were always talking about?

- Yes… I finally went to that convention with him and he took me to see Terry's play, then he proposed me.

- Terry?! Did you see him? Oh poor child, it must be so heartbreaking for you.

- No, surprisingly it wasn't. I couldn't even concentrate on the play because of the news that I learned that day.

- You mean Mr. Andrew's engagement?

- Yes… but I think he did the right thing.

- I thought he was in love with you. It was so obvious… how could I be so wrong?

- You were not wrong. He is in love with me… he was…

- So what happened Candy?

- He wanted to marry me but it wasn't a good idea, he must think of his reputation, of his family. He has his duty… It wouldn't work. So I told him that I didn't love him and he told me back that he didn't love me neither, that he wanted to protect me that's the reason why he proposed to me.

- Candy! What did you do? He loves you, you know that… and you love him too.

"_ Do I?…What is love?… Was I really in love with Anthony? Or was it just because he was there for me, he was nice to me when no one else was… and he was looking like my prince? When Eliza and Neal were mean to me, he was there to rescue me, I was feeling as if I was a princess waiting for her prince to rescue her… Maybe my love for him was just a childish dream… What about Terry? Was it love or just tragedy… he had troubles in his life, I had troubles in mine… I wanted to help him but it ended bad."_

- What is love, Sister Maria?

- You're asking this to me? She said smiling…

- Yes…

- Well, I think you have to find it yourself. It's different for everybody… You know the answer in your heart…

- Is it when it feels like home? When you don't feel secure anywhere else but in his arms?

- It might be…

- It is Albert isn't it? Since the beginning it's him… It was always him…But I ruined everything and now he is getting married.  
She said crying…  
- I want so much to be with him, it hurts… it hurts so much… like it never did…

- It is not too late Candy…, said Sister Maria holding Candy's hand… He isn't married yet.

- But he has to marry her, she is the right one for her. I made the right decision for him.

- Why you keep always making the decisions, Candy? You did it with Terry too…

- Yes but I had to do it to help him. He couldn't take his decision in that moment, he was tortured. Without me in the picture, it wouldn't be so hard for him. So I did what I had to do. And he had his choice, he could follow me, he knew that I loved him, he knew how heartbroken I was when I asked him not to come with me, at the stairs of that hospital. I told him that it would be too painful. He knew it… but he didn't follow me. So I took the right decision with him, I'm sure of it now…

- Alright… Terry didn't know what to do and you decided for him. I can understand that but what about Albert? He knew that he wanted to marry you, didn't he?

- Yes, he told me that he was ready to leave everything, to go wherever I want to be with me.

- You see? He didn't need you to decide, he knew what he wanted, he already made his mind but you told him that you didn't love him. He didn't have any other choice than to let you go… You didn't give him a chance…

- I know… what should I do now?

- Stop asking my advice and follow your heart Candy…

- My heart tells me to go to Albert… to beg him not to marry that girl…

- Then do it Candy, give Albert his chance, he deserves it… and give yourself a chance, you deserve it too… For once in your life, give your self a chance, you can be happy too!

- But it would be so selfish, he is getting married, and I'm sure that she is the right girl for him. I can not ruin his life, he is the head of the family.

- Selfish? What is selfish? To want to be happy is not being selfish Candy…

- What if he doesn't want me?

- At least he would decide with his free will… Think about it, Candy… I have to prepare breakfast.  
She said and left.  
Candy knew that she was right, she had to go to Albert. And she had to do it now… she went there before changing her mind but once arrived it wasn't easy to ring the door bell, she was afraid that he wouldn't be there, that she could meet Eliza, Neal or even worse! Aunt Elroy! And what if Albert was there?! How would she tell him why she came? What would he do? So she stood there for a while and decided to leave, too afraid to talk to him. When she turned around she saw Albert standing right behind her with a woman by his side. She couldn't believe she didn't even hear them coming.  
- Candy, said Albert, what are you doing here?

_"He is right, what am I doing here…Look at that girl, she is so pretty. She looks like a real lady… She is just made for him"_

- Candy are you alright? Why you don't say anything? What's wrong?… You need something?  
Albert's voice was concerned, he knew that Candy wouldn't come if there wasn't something really important

_"Yes, I need you…."_

- Candy! Will you talk or not?!  
He was getting impatient, fearing that something bad happened, maybe that Neal did something to her…

- I'm sorry Albert… I just came to see you, everything is fine…

Albert was relieved but he couldn't really believe that she came there just to see him.

- Won't you introduce us ?

Albert realized that he didn't introduced his fiancée to Candy.

- I'm sorry honey… This is Candy… my…well an old friend… and Candy this is Grace my fiancée.  
- Nice to meet you,  
- Nice to meet you too…

_" Grace… of course…she is so pretty…and Albert is holding her by her waist, he calls her "honey"… What am I doing here?!"_

There was an awkward silence between the three of them, Grace saw the look in Albert's eyes… _" He never looked at me that way… I didn't know that there could be such passion in his eyes…he loves her, this arranged marriage was not a good idea" . _

- I'm going inside, I'm thirsty and tired after that horse ride. Said Grace.

- I'll come with you, said Albert

- No, please stay, it seems that you two have things to say to each other… she said and just before entering the house she whispered in Candy's ear " make him happy"…

- Would you like to walk? Asked Albert

- Yes… she said.

- So you're getting married… said Candy when they were far enough from the house.

- Yes…he said.

- I think she is very beautiful… and she seems to be nice too. I'm sure she will make you happy.

- I think so too… She has everything a man could want. _" But she is not you"… _(*)

- You're lucky… do you love her?

_"Why you're asking me this? What are you trying to do Candy? Don't you know that I love only you…"_  
- I like her… why?

_"He likes her… he didn't say that he doesn't love her. What was I expecting? That he would just take me back? He is getting married with her and she is so beautiful. But why she asked me to make him happy?"_  
- I mean you got engaged so fast… I don't know…

- Well, this was something arranged years ago but I didn't want to marry someone I didn't love. I used to think different back then… I used to think that I could live the life I wanted, that I could be free… that I could love…

- But you don't think so anymore? _" I'm just wasting my time… you don't want me, Albert. I had a chance and I didn't take it, now it's too late…"_

- Love hurts Candy… he said looking directly in her eyes… And I'm tired. I loved once in my life and I think I'll always love her but she doesn't love me.

_" He still loves me… He does! I may still have a chance!"_  
- What if she does?

_" Stop playing with me Candy! It hurts… now that I made my decision…" _

- Now enough of me Candy, tell me about you… I learned from Georges that you went go to that convention after all… How was it?

- It was very good, being in New York helped me realizing many things.

_"New York? The convention was there?… She saw him there, she did… I'm sure…" _  
- So…did you see…

- Terry? Yes, I saw him… Aaron took me to see him on stage, before proposing me.

_" He already proposed… so you're getting married too… maybe it's better this way. I hope you will be really happy with him. At least one of us will be happy…"_  
- So you're marrying him…

- No… I don't love him.

- You don't?

- No… I want to be with the only man that I love but is getting married to someone else…

_" Of course… Terry…"_  
- So Terry is getting married? With Susanna?

- No, or yes… I don't know. I didn't talk to him. I just saw him on stage.

- But you just said that he was getting married…

- I said that the man that I love was getting married…she said smiling at him.

_" Oh my God! There is already someone else!"_  
- So there is someone else…

- Yes… she murmured, blushing, waiting for Albert to understand.

But Albert was blinded by his jealousy in that moment, he couldn't guess that she was talking about him.

_"Why can't he understand?… I just can't say it…"_  
- And you know who he is…

_" Does she want me to loose my mind or what? Why she just doesn't say it and leave?"_  
- So…who is it? You said that I knew him… he said, trying to sound as calm as he could be.

- Yes… she said.

- Will you tell or not?!  
Albert couldn't recognize his voice, he was getting really mad. He couldn't stand this anymore, playing guessing games with Candy about the man that she loves! Even Albert's patience had a limit!

Candy realized that he was getting mad and she answered with a low voice, looking down.:  
- It's you…

_"Who? Did she say YOU? No she didn't…"_  
- Who?

- YOU! She said yelling this time.

- Me?!!!! But you don't love me… you said it yourself!

- I lied…

Albert was trying to understand, what was going on in Candy's mind, she didn't love her, she said it herself…  
- But… but why would you lie about something like that?

- Because….I thought that it would be better for you if you didn't marry me

- I see… so you know better than I do what is good for me… Hearing that you didn't love me broke my heart Candy… You hurt me, it's not a game…You can not play with my heart like that…  
Albert's voice was sad and soft again … Candy felt so bad… "_He is right… I didn't have the right to decide for him…"_

- I'm sorry Albert… please forgive me…

_" she loves me… oh my God, she really loves me… She said it!"_  
- So you left to protect my family from a scandal…

- yes…

- And is the situation better now? Now I have to annul the engagement that I already announced, then marry you…

Candy didn't even realize that Albert just said that he was going to marry her, she was so ashamed and sad, she was feeling so guilty….  
- I'm sorry Albert…

Albert was amused… but he didn't want to torture her more…  
- Candy… he said

- Yes…

- What are you waiting to come to my arms and kiss me?

- Oh Albert!  
She said and she ran to his arms, his arms were the only place where she belonged…

- So will you marry me, my little darling?

- Yes! Yes I will!

And Albert kissed her… Candy finally knew what love was…

- It was you Albert… it was always you…. She said.

- Who was me Candy?

- My love…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

- Grace, dear, you're back from the horse ride? Where is William? asked Aunt Elroy.

- He is with Candy, she answered while reading the book that Albert gave her a week ago.

- With Candy?! Oh my God! Where are they? Why you're not with him? Hurry up we have to find them!

- Calm down my aunt… They are walking in the garden, they seemed to have things to say to each other.

- You don't understand!

- I think I do…

- No you don't! William… He..… I mean he…

- He loves her?

- Oh… well… no! No! He doesn't… He can not! He promised me, he promised to marry you… We have to find them!

- I don't think we should, he is a grown up man… you can not force him to do something that he doesn't want to. If he doesn't want to marry me, I won't beg him…

- But he doesn't know what is good for him, that girl, she is bad luck, she killed my nephews!

- She doesn't seem to be a killer…

- Well… what I mean is, she caused their death because of the bad luck that she brought to our family. Please Grace… we can not let them talk… She can make him change his mind. Please let's not waste time here.

- You can go… I won't stop you but I won't come with you. When I accepted to marry him, I knew that he didn't love me, I didn't love him neither but I thought I could give a chance to this marriage, after all he has everything a girl could want! But with his heart belonging to someone else, it wouldn't work… A man in love with another woman is not good enough for me…I deserve better than that!

- I'm wasting my time here…. Sarah!!! Neal!!! Where are you!!!!! Candy is here!!!  
Was yelling Aunt Elroy while running from a room to another… She needed some backup.

- Candy! She finally came to me?! She loves me!!!! Where is she?! Asked Neal coming from his room.

- In the garden…answered Aunt Elroy.

Neal ran to the garden to meet his girl friend, "** it makes sense! She came finally back to me, she realized that I'm the only one for her… Uncle William is marrying Grace! Candy should be mine, I saw her first!!!!" **Sarah and Eliza helped Aunt Elroy and they went to the garden following Neal. Grace decided to leave, when she went out, she saw them all running yelling William's name… _" Thank God I didn't marry William! Living with his family would be worst than a nightmare!"_ she thought and left.

- Oh Albert… they are coming!

- Who? Asked Albert and turned around to see who was coming. He was surprised first to see them all running to them, yelling his name. Only Neal was yelling Candy's name… Then amused to find out that Aunt Elroy could run that fast!

- I'm scared… said Candy, she had a serious look on her face, they were the people who did everything to hurt her, all her life… Whenever she thought that she escaped one of their mean plans they were finding something else. _" What if they make Albert change his mind?… What if he leaves me?" _

- From them? Asked Albert laughing at the scene. Don't be…

When they arrived to their side, Aunt Elroy couldn't talk first, she was trying to catch her breath. Candy saw Neal coming next to her, she hid behind Albert, holding his arm with both hands.  
- Come on Candy, don't be shy, said Neal while trying to approach her.

- One more step and you're dead… said Albert stopping him.

- But you're marrying Grace… I can have Candy now! I saw her first!

- Oh shut up! Will you ever grow up? And if it matters so much for you who saw her first, let me tell you that I did! Now listen to me… you all listen to me, we decided to get married and I want to give you all a second chance… If you behave you can stay here… if you don't… well Florida's weather would make you all good.

- But William! You can not marry her… You promised me! Said Aunt Elroy.

- I know I did… This is the first time in my life that I won't keep a promise that I made. I'm not proud of myself but if I don't marry the only girl that I ever loved I would regret it my whole life… Try to understand… please try…

- This girl is bad luck William… I don't want you to get hurt because of her.

- Nothing could hurt me more than not being with her.

- But did you think of the scandal?! Marrying your adoptive daughter! Think about your family… Said Sarah…

- You know Sarah having someone like your son in the family doesn't help the family reputation neither… Besides my only family is Candy now. She will be my wife.

- But she is an orphan, who knows who are her parents?! She used to live in the stable!!!! And you know why she was expelled from St Paul? It's because she did it with Terry!!! Said Eliza.

- Enough!!! Said Albert. You're talking about my fiancée here. If you say one more word about her, you'll find yourself in a convent Eliza!

- But William, please try to be reasonable… wanted to protest Aunt Elroy.

- I'm marrying Candy…end of discussion! Take your chance while you can… if you leave us alone, you can stay here, if not, I will have to ask you to leave. Now excuse us, we have a wedding to plan.

He said and took Candy's hand.  
- Let's go…

Aunt Elroy, Sarah and her kids were looking at them leaving hand in hand…  
- I may have a plan said Neal

- Oh please! Said Aunt Elroy, turned around and left.

- Mother! I want Candy! Please do something, I saw her first!!! He said to Sarah this time…

- Stop it Neal… it's over… said Sarah and started to walk to the mansion.

- Eliza! We can not let Uncle William marry Candy! You hate her don't you?! She will be richer than you are now! She will be Uncle William's wife!!!!

- I don't want to live in a convent Neal… and if I were you, I would let it go… Uncle William would never let you get near of his wife… she answered and followed her mother.

Neal realized that his sister was right and he was too scared of Uncle William to do anything without his sister and mother… _" So he saw her first…" _he thought.

- Oh Albert, I was so scared… I'm sorry that I caused all this, they are your family.

- Candy, as I told them, you're my family now. Don't think about them now…

- But I'm still worried… what will happen when I'll come to live with you? They will be there too…

- Do you think that I'll make you live with them?

- But I don't want you to send them away just because of me…

- You're always so nice my dear Candy… Don't worry, they can live as much as they want in the mansion. We won't be there.

- We won't?

- I know that you don't want to live there… neither do I! we'll find the perfect house together.

- Thank you Albert! Thank you so much!!!

- In the meantime… I'm coming to live with you in your apartment, if you accept it..

- In my apartment? Are you sure?

- Of course I am… I don't care where I live as long as I have you.

- I love you so much Albert!

- Not as much as I love you… now let's go!

_" Albert is sitting next to me… I can't believe that he came here. I thought he would make me live in the Andrew Mansion. I love him, I could live anywhere with him but I'm happy that he wanted to live here… He is so handsome… I was dreaming of him in my lonely nights when I was coming home and now he is really here…" _

They spent the day, hugging, kissing and talking about their wedding. It was getting late ... _" I have only one room with one bed… what if he wants to…? Oh my God! he has the right to ask it… we will get married soon… " _

- Don't you think it's time to go to bed, Candy?… asked Albert looking at her big green eyes wide open.

_"Did he read my mind or what?!" _  
- Oh… yes… you're right… she said blushing…

- This couch looks very comfortable, he said

- You mean… you will sleep there? I mean… you won't sleep… well… in my room?

_" Oh Candy…. My innocent, sweet darling… I would love to sleep in your room with you in my arms but not before we get married. I waited until now, I can wait a little bit more. "_  
- In your room? Of course not! I wouldn't let you sleep on the couch! Good night sweetheart…

_" Albert… thank you… you were always a gentleman… and I love you… I love you so much… even if you wanted to come to my room tonight, I wouldn't say no…" _

_" Another night of torture starts for me! She is sleeping next door and this time I know that she loves me, maybe she wants me too… It would be so easy just to knock on her door… but I won't. I would take cold showers all night long if necessary…" _

_" What's happening to me? I can't sleep… I keep looking at the door waiting for him to come. I wonder how it would be spending the night in his arms…if it would be like in my dreams… CANDY!!!! Stop it and sleep, you'll find out how it is soon…"_

_" What if I just go there… We will get married soon… tonight or when we will get married in a few months… what's the difference?" said Albert to himself getting up and going to her door. He was ready to knock on it… "The difference is… it will be first time for her. It has to be special… Her first time… what if Eliza was right, what if she made love with Terry?… ALBERT!!! How dare you?! How can you think so?"_

_" What if I go to him… That couch is not really comfortable… I could invite him here…" _said Candy to herself and went to the door, ready to open it. In that moment, there was only a door between them. Only a door…

_" I won't…"_ said Albert to himself and went back to bed.

_" I shouldn't.."_ said Candy to herself and went back to bed.

***

- Good morning Albert!

- Good morning Candy!

- You already prepared the breakfast?! Oh , I wanted to prepare it for you, she said a little disappointed.

- Well… the couch wasn't as comfortable as I thought, so I woke up early.  
" I _didn't sleep at all Candy… knowing you were so close didn't help…I wonder how I will take it until we get married…" _- Do you think that getting married tomorrow is too early? He asked suddenly

- No! Not at all! She answered.

- Are you sure? I don't want to rush you, it's our wedding… I want it to be perfect…

- I'm marrying you Albert, it is already perfect! Besides I want to be your wife now… I don't want to wait…

- Oh Candy! Give me a few hours and everything will be ready for tomorrow! He said and left.

_" I will be his wife tomorrow!!! I'm so happy that I'm scared… Is it a dream? If so I don't want to wake up… Please God, don't let anything bad happen… I want to be happy… if I stay here all day waiting for him I will loose my mind… I have to go to the hospital…"_

- Candy! Said Dr Richards, welcome…

She realized that she forgot about him. _" Oh Aaron… I'm sorry I can not marry you… I'm sorry…" _  
- So how are your "mothers"? Did you come back today?

- Actually I came yesterday.

- But you didn't come to me.

- Aaron… I'm…

- Don't say it. I knew that you wouldn't accept to marry me, it's been already a month since I proposed you. I lost hope a while ago

- I'm so sorry…

- Please don't be… I'm a big boy… I can handle it…

- You mean so much to me but I love someone else…

- I know… I thought we could make a great couple, you and me… but of course I couldn't compete with William Andrew … So will you marry him?

- How do you know that it's him?

- It was so obvious Candy… I'm happy for you two! What I regret is that you won't be working with me anymore… " And that I paid that much for the tickets of that play!" I can always find another girl to marry but I don't think that I could find an assistant nurse as good as you are…

- I will keep working Aaron… and if you want it I will be working in your team.

- William Andrew wouldn't let his wife work…

- You think so? But I want to work so much…

Candy spent the day working at the hospital, trying not to think about what Dr Richards told her. _" What am I going to do If Albert doesn't want me to work… well he has the right…I will be William Albert Andrew's wife… I wish he could be just Albert…"_

When Candy arrived at the apartment, Albert wasn't there but there was a letter on the table with her name on it. " Oh my God! Albert left!" was her first thought but then she calmed down and opened the letter.

_" My little darling;_

Everything is ready for tomorrow. Georges will come to pick you up very early in the morning. I didn't want to spend another night on that couch. I'll find another place to stay for tonight  
Have beautiful dreams my love… I will dream of you…

I love you  
Albert"

The next day early in the morning Georges came.  
- Good morning Miss Candy..

- Good morning!

- Mr. Andrew is waiting for you, he said.

- Let's go! Said Candy, her heart was jumping of joy.

They were in the car and Georges was driving and Candy was wondering where they were going… Finally she asked.  
- Where are we going Georges?

- I can not tell you…

- But I thought we were going to get married in a church nearby.

- Mr. Andrew told me to take you to a more special place… he said smiling..

- A special place? Wonder where it is... Do we have a long way?

- I think you can go to sleep now… we have a few hours before we arrive…

- How can I sleep? I'm so excited Georges! I'm getting married!

A few minutes later Candy realize where they were going…  
- I know!!!! I know where this road is taking us! To Pony Home, right?!

- I can't tell you…

- You don't need to tell! I know it… I'm so happy!!! I love Albert so much!!!!

- I'm happy to know that Miss Candy

_" When I was a kid playing, laughing, dreaming on the Pony Hill, whenever I was bored and had no one to play with, I was pretending to get married to my prince there… I can't believe that this dream is coming true… When I told him about my dream the other night in my apartment, I never thought that he would make it true… He was planning a big white wedding with all the high society of Chicago… I didn't want to have that kind of wedding. I wouldn't even know how to act, what to do in front of all that people…But of course I had to accept it, he is William Albert Andrew… I can't help wishing that he was just Albert… My Albert… So when he asked me yesterday if I wanted to get married today, I was so happy that I wouldn't have that boring wedding… But I never could imagine that he would remember what I told him and plan our wedding in Pony Home…"_

When they arrived at Pony Home, she saw that a room was reserved for her, to get ready… There was a wedding dress there…_ " Oh my God! He even found the same dress that I described him…I would look like a princess…It can't be true!…". _Candy was still looking at the dress when there was a knock on the door, she thought it was Albert but to her big surprise, it was Annie.  
- Annie!!! What are you doing here?

- I hope you didn't think that I would let you get married without me…

- How did you know?

- Albert told us, he wanted you to have a beautiful wedding. I'm so happy for you Candy… I couldn't even guess that you loved him. How all this happened?

- We have so much to talk but now I think I have to get ready…

- You're right… I came to help you. You should see the Pony Hill… it looks like a fairytale or a dream…and Albert… He is very excited.

- How did he do all this?

- I was in charge of finding the dress that you wanted, he paid so much money to make it ready within a day. We came here yesterday and he organized everything all night long… When I woke up this morning, he was still awake and was making sure that everything was in place…

Albert was waiting for his princess... _" Is everything ready? I want so much to make this wedding just like in her dreams… I want to make her happy… Did I forget something? I hope I didn't… I tried to invite all her friends… And this place seems like a dream garden with all theses roses… Oh, here she comes… wow…she is so beautiful… The sweet little girl that I met here years ago, grew up to become a beautiful woman… Oh Candy my knees are shaking…"_

_" Everything is just perfect… Albert… I'm so happy… You look so handsome. Is this real? Am I getting married to you? Will I wake up from this dream?"_

The wedding was like a dream for everyone, it was a perfect day that no one would forget… When it was over, Albert drove back to Chicago while Candy was sleeping on his shoulder. _"She is so beautiful and peaceful sleeping… I hope she liked the wedding… I will take her wherever she wants for our honeymoon… I can't believe that it happened.. I married her… my only love… my only family now… We will have each other from now on… we won't be lonely anymore…Since my parents and Rosemary passed away, I was feeling so lonely but now I have Candy… my wife…" _

When they arrived to the apartment, Albert carried his wife in his arms without waking her up and put her gently to her bed.  
- Sleep my angel… you're so tired…  
He whispered and kissed her. "_ I guess I have to take a cold shower for tonight also "_ he thought and went to the bathroom. When he left the room Candy opened her eyes… "_ Oh, good he left… I'm so nervous… I have to hurry up to put my night gown and get in the bed before he comes back." _

When Albert came back to the bedroom, he saw that Candy already changed her clothes and was in the bed, her eyes closed. _" I guess she woke up, but then went back to sleep…"_ he was thinking when he saw her opening one eye. She was checking if he came back to the room and their eyes met, she hurried to close her eye and pretended to sleep. Albert couldn't help it and started to laugh.  
- What are you laughing at? Asked Candy a little upset.

- You're so funny Candy!

- I'm not!

- Yes you are! Come here, he said and kissed her.

- Tell me what's going on my love… he said softly.

- Nothing…

- Why you pretend to sleep?

- Well… I… I…

- Listen, I want you to know that I would never do anything to hurt you… he said looking in her eyes.

- I know… she said looking down.

- I will never ask you to do anything that you don't want to… I love you Candy… You mean everything to me. You're the most precious thing in my life…

- Am I?

- Of course you are! So please never pretend with me, be your self, don't fear about anything… I want you to be happy Candy… If we make love tonight you have to want it as much as I do… If you don't feel ready, I'll understand it and wait as much as you want… There is no hurry…

- Albert… she said looking now at his face. I want it too… I'm just a little nervous and ashamed…

- I'm nervous too…

- You are?! But it's not… I mean… it's not your first time, right? Is it?

- No, he said smiling, it's not my first time… but I love you so much that I'm getting nervous. And you have nothing to be ashamed of… You and I are one now… You're my wife… my beautiful wife… he said caressing her hair. Now, let's just sleep tonight, we'll always have other nights…

- Alright… good night Albert…  
She said and put her head on his chest, he held her and tried to sleep, of course he couldn't. A few minutes later Candy whispered:  
- Are you sleeping Albert?

- No I'm not…

- There is something that I want to ask you

- I'm listening.

- Can I keep working in the hospital?

- Why? You don't need money.

- Not for money but I love working. Sitting home all day long would be so boring for me.

- Then, keep working…

- Are you serious?! Can I? I mean you're William Albert Andrew! I thought you wouldn't let me work…

- Candy… I want you to understand something, whatever makes you happy makes me happy too… I didn't marry you to make you a high society puppet! I married you to make you happy… So you can keep working if this is what you want but to tell you the truth I'm not comfortable with the idea of you working side by side with Dr. Richards…

- You're not? Why?

- Well… maybe I don't look like a jealous man but I am, when it's about you.

- Oh Albert! You have nothing to worry about! You're so handsome and I love you so much that my eyes see only you! And it feels like home to me, when I'm with you, I want to be only in your arms…

Albert smiled hearing Candy talking like that, she was so innocent, so pure… She didn't know anything about the games that other women would play… She was just saying what was in her heart.

- And I love you too, he answered, I can be myself only when I'm with you… he said and kissed her. " She needs to sleep now… otherwise I don't know how I will keep holding myself… I want so much to make love to her…" Now good night, sleep well…

- Good night Albert…

A few minutes later Candy asked again:

- Albert…. Are you sleeping?

- No, I'm not…

- I was wondering something…

- Yes?

- Did you love Grace too? You don't regret not marrying her, do you?

- Of course I don't! I love you, only you Candy… please never doubt about that.

- It's because, you know… She is so beautiful… not like me…I have freckles on my face, I don't like my nose and look at my hair! I can't do anything with it… I'll never be as pretty as she is…

- First of all, forget about Grace. She is maybe beautiful but not as much as you are, believe me… And I didn't marry her, I married you!

- But I'm not pretty…

- Come with me!  
He said taking her hand, he took her in front of the mirror. He was behind her, she was wearing her night gown, her shoulders were naked… She was looking so beautiful under the moonlight coming from the window.

- Now look at yourself, Candy… Did you know that men find long and wavy hair sexy?

- Really? She asked, surprised that she could be sexy too…

- Yes, really! And your hair is so soft… he said touching it gently

- And your skin… is softer than silk… smells like roses… he said kissing her shoulders and neck softly… _" And I'm going insane… Candy… you make my head spin…" _

- And your nose is just too cute… he said holding her arms and making her turn to him.

- Your eyes are like big emeralds that always shine… _" I want them shine always like that… I don't want to see tears running from them… I will do my best to make you always happy Candy… my love…" _Your freckles are adorable… he said and started to kiss them, one by one, as he always wanted to.

Candy didn't know what was happening to her, Albert's kisses, hands and words that he was saying softly were touching deep down inside her and bringing out the sensations and feelings that she didn't know that existed. Her head was spinning… she almost fainted. She closed her eyes and let herself enjoy Albert's touch. _" Don't stop Albert… please don't stop…" _  
- And your lips… sweeter than honey… he said and took her lips in a fervent kiss.

He took her in his arms without breaking the kiss and carried her to bed. For the first time in her life, Candy felt beautiful, she just let herself go. He was caressing and kissing her, she was responding to his touch and kisses… He took of her nightgown and kissed… and kissed… and kissed her…. He was trying to go as slow as possible, he didn't want to rush, scare nor hurt her.  
- Do you want me to stop? He asked. "_ Please don't ask me to stop… I'm a man not a saint… Please let me… let me love you…" _

- No… please don't… she whispered. "_ Love me Albert… love me… I love you…" _

***  
The morning when she woke up naked in Albert's arms, she saw that he was already awake looking at her.  
- Good morning, she said

- Good morning…

- Did you sleep well? She asked

- Yes I did! And you?

- The best night I ever had, she answered then she blushed realizing what her words were meaning. Albert was looking at her smiling…She wanted to change the subject.

- So tell me Albert, what would you like to have for breakfast?

- Some candy….

- Candy? For breakfast?

- Yes… he answered and kissed her, the sweetest candy I ever had…

Love was feeling like home…feeling secure… being yourself…sleeping deeply in someone's arms…waking up happy in someone's arms….not feeling lonely anymore…being ready to do anything just to see a smile on someone's face…

For Candy… it was Albert  
And for Albert… it was Candy

Yes… they were the lucky ones who found the answer in each other…

**THE END**


End file.
